Star Wars Dead Space
by TinkerTanker44432
Summary: In a more ancient part of the galaxy a hidden relic has now been uncovered. The marker. It promises unlimited energy so the Imperial Remnants sends the Imperial Planet Cracker class cruiser "Alderaan" to retrieve it, but before long they lose contact with the ship, and a repair ream is sent to investigate. * Sorry for bad grammar/plot holes/or just bad story telling. My first FF
1. Star Wars Dead Space -IntroBackground-

Marck looks down on the T visor of his Phase two helmet. He rolls it around in his hands looking at the details of his helmet. It is covered in tally marks, scratches, and is paint Green along the Frill, visor, and the filters. He looks around the room and sees his brother all arguing on what to do next. He than yells at them. "What does it matter?!" He than stands up holding his helmet in one hand and points at the door with his other. "Do you hear that pounding noise?! There are more of them arriving every second, and that door won't hold forever. Nothing matters any more. We are going to die here like the rest of our squad." Every one in the room looks at him. All except 3 civs were wearing similar armor. Four of them had similar paint scheme as his, while the other six are in complete white armor.

The Captain of the squad "Mac" walks over to him. "It always matters." He points to a body wearing similar armor on the ground with a bloody cloth over head. "The commander would not just give up. We are ARC troopers. Nothing is better then us. Hell even those Commandos fear, and respect us, these troopers, and civilians here are looking to us for the answers, for the way out for we are ARC troopers. And we can find a way out. I will not just lye down and let them tear me apart. He points out a window at a burning Separatist AAT Battle Tank. "The droids didn't just let them be destroyed they fought on. Or are you saying you are less than a droid?" Marck avoided his eye contact and looked down on the ground. "Now pick up your weapon and help find a way out of this mess in stead of pouting." He walked over to the window and one of the creatures was banging on it. Cracks were begging to form along the edges.

One of the troopers called "Lock" who had Captain rank marking on him, and a female Civilian named Zoey who was in charge of the little band of Civilians survivors before he found them. They both walked over to him. Lock spoke first. "Nice speech. But do you have a plane on getting out of here? I mean your an ARC trooper as you so clearly stated, and you said you went to the station that orbits the plane with ten other Arc trooper, and here i am seeing four out of ten. No offense, but if ARC troopers can bairley survive those things i don't see our chances very high."

Mac shook his head. "I know, and i don't have a plan at the moment, but trust me i am trying." He than walked over to a shelf that had some stuff on it. Before he go to the floor than gave a loud creak under his foot. He looked down and raised his foot, than sat it back down again and it made the same creaking sound. He bent down and moved a carpet that was there, and it revealed a trap door, he opened it and saw it opened into a tunnel "Over here guys i found our way out." He waited as every one crawled into the tunnel, and than wen in after them shutting the trap door behind him. As he crawled through the tunnel he thought to him self. 'There may be hope for us yet.'


	2. Star Wars Dead Space Ch1

"Soooo were we going again?" That was Nic our newest engineer. The pilot looked annoyed for this was the fifth time he asked. The pilot spun around in his chair to look at Nic.

"For the fifth time Nic we are heading to the Leagis system to see what the hell happened to that mining ship." He spun back around. "And if you forget AGAIN ask Emily" he pointed a thumb at me. I just rolled my eyes.

"Don't putt the idiot on me. If anything ask the security team." She than looked over at them. It just donned on her that they have been quiet this entire time. And these guys not just any normal security trooper they were full blown stormtroopers. "Why the hell did they send you guys any way? It not like you guys are needed. I was actually getting used to that new security team they assigned us. That one kid was actually cute."

The other pilot who we call Ghost started laughing. "Darrick? The new guy?" He spun around the face me. Ghost was an former Clone trooper, but after years of service he was assigned to us as a pilot. "He has been with us for barely a month. If anything I thought you would go for Richard" he turned back around.

"That old geezer? Isn't he just another clone like you?... Not that there is anything wrong with that but really, he's like weird always talking about the war."

Than one of the troopers spoke. "Clones? Didn't know there any of you guys left. Thought you would have all died off by now I mean with that faster aging and what not."

Ghost turned to look at him. "There are a few left. I'm still here cause I got hold of a serum that stopped my aging. I'm aging just as fast as you know buddy. And don't think I can't kick your a..."

The other pilot spoke. "All right ladies stop arguing were exiting hyperspace in 3..2..1" the shuttle than came out of hyperspace."all righty let's see were is she? Ah there she is looks to be 3 kilometers away to our starboard." He pointed at the ship. I stud up to look out the window.

"Wow. She's not as big as I thought."

Ghost chuckled. "That's cause she's one of the first models. You know they have a crap tone of crew and lots of problems? Ok we're going in for docking."

Emily watched as they smoothly approached the ship. "I don't see many running lights. And for the love of... Ghost you forgot to call them up do it before we dock."

Ghost started to mock her but complied. "Imperial Mining vessel Aldraan this is repair shuttle Argis. We're coming by to check on yay please comply." Nothing came back. "Uhhhh hello. Imperial Mining vessel Aldraan do you comply?" Just than a weird sound came out of the coms.

Emily leaned forwards. "What the hell. They eating something. That doesn't sound right." Just than they heard the cocking of a rifle. Emily turned around to see the Storm Troopers readying their weapons. "Wow wow wow. No need to get ready for war. Besides its not like you can hit anything."

"Ma'am those troopers you refer to were part of the Galactic empire. They relied on the Emperor's battle mediation to keep them fighting. We don't our training is more advanced then theirs. I promise you I can hit everything I want to."

The shuttle than docked. "I don't see any one. Why are the lights off?"

Ghost leaned forward. "I don't kno... WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" He flew back wards pointing out the window. The trooper looked up from their weapons to see what he yelling about. They than went up to the window.

Emily was also looking through the window as well. "I don't see anything." One of the trooper went to the ramp.

"No good staying in here." He than pressed a button and the ramp lowered. The other trooper hurried to his side.

Emily shrugged. "Might as well follow." She than put her helmet one and followed them. Nic followed. Ghost got up to, and grabbed a rifle. The other pilot wanted to follow but Ghost wouldn't let him telling him to keep the shuttle safe.

Emily looked at him than to his rifle. "You sure you can use that? I mean your a pilot."

"Pfffft. I was trooper to you know. I know how to use this rifle better than those three."

They than arrived in the flight lounge. The floor was littered with paper, suit cases, and other personal belonging. Emily walked up to one of the troopers. "What's your name?" He looked at her. "Your name. What is it?"

"Oh. Im Clarke." He points to the other trooper that looked to be the commander. "That's my brother Ike. The other is Mark why did you want to know?"

Emily chuckled. "In case you die i know who you were." She walked on to look around with the trooper looking after her. Her door hit something causing it to scert forward. "What the? A blaster? Why did they need that here?"

Nic did a small circle. "I don't know but it looked like they wanted to leave. And fast. Well let's see what's the damage Emily look a panel is online, let's go see what it says."

They went into the small room were the panel was, and to her surprise there was blood on the ground. "Oh my... Could some one been injured?"

Nic just kept going. "That's a lot of blood. Who ever it belongs to didn't make it, but look around no bodies." He than started pressing buttons on the panel. "Looks like the ship took some damage, but our biggest problem is the quarantine that seems to be all over."

One of the troopers chuckled. "At least not here." Just than the light dimmed and a siren was blaring. "What the hell triggered it?" Just than a vent busted Emily swore she saw something fall down it. "Guys there... There's something in there with you." It than rose up brot it's two arms up which had long blades on them.

Clarke saw it and yelled. "MARK BEGIND YOU!" He than raised his blazer and opened fire. Mark jumped out of the way dodging it's blades. But another one fell from the vent. The three troopers and ghost opens fire but it seemed to do nothing. Ghost saw an elevator.

"Elevator every one MOVE! EMILY NIC GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!" The troopers and ghost piled in the elevator and the doors closed. The two creatures retreated into the vents. Emily and Nic saw a vent right next to them. They looked at each other and ran for the nearest elevator. Good thing to just as the doors closed one of the creatures jumped out and charged the elevator but the doors closed to soon and they went up.

Emily was baffled. "What the hell were those? Nic?"

Nic shook his head. "I have no idea. But, but it seemed to have been ounce human... The head, the face. It looked like it was human."

Emily processed this. "That's impossible. There are over 10,000 people on this ship. How could this happen?"

Nic leaned against the wall. "I don't know. But frankly I don't care."

Emily wondered the elevator. "Wait wasn't Darrick and his security crew stationed here? This is the Aldraan right?"

The elevator door than opened they walked through the doors. They looked around the room. Emily sighed with relief. "Look for a weapon." Nic noticed a dead guy leaning against the wall. There was a terminal by him.

Nic walked up to it and activated it. There was a video so he played it. The guy back away from the terminal. "All right who ever sees this listen. Were under attack by some hostile alien things. By I saw how they are 'made' all I can describe is those things are dead people. Dead people mutated into some killing thing. But I also found out how to kill them. Blast their limbs off, body shot doesn't work shoot them in the arms and legs. Blast them apart." The video ends there. Emily saw a closet and opened it to find several high powered mining rifles. Perfect for blasting off rocks. Or limbs for this instant. There was also plenty of ammo. They both grabbed one preparing to fight their way to the rest of the group.


	3. Star Wars Dead Space Ch2

*Several Hours Ago*

Mac walks onto the bridge of a Republic Venator Class Star Destroyer. He walks over to the hologram projector Which General Skywalker, Captain Rex, Commander Cody, and General Obi-Wan stand around. Rex gesture him closer. He walks over to them and stands at attention. "You asked for me Generals?" Obi-Wan nods, and he relaxed. "So what superbly fun mission is in for me, and my men this time?"

Obi-Wan Clears his throat. "A recent Separatist attack on an outer rim world. At first reports were swarming in, talking about the most ridicules thing... Dead fellows killed in the Separatist invasion coming back to life, and killing every one, and everything that moved. Than all of a sudden they stopped coming, and all communication, Separatist, and civilian alike. We plan on sending a task force to kick any Separatist that are there our of the system. But before that is were you come in. You are going to do a little bit of aggressive reconnaissance."

Skywalker than pitched in. "We don't know what you'll be facing, so all i'll say is to be prepared for anything."

Mac nodded. "Noted."

Obi-Wan gestured him away. "You're to leave affect of immediately."

Mac Saluted, and walked out. He got down to the hanger bay were the rest of his squad was. He noticed that the Squad leader "Nick" was with them even though he took a direct hit from an anti-personal laser cannon on their last deployment. He looked to have come straight out of the med lab. He walked up to him. "you're to be in the med lab healing up, not here."

He shrugged. "What do you know i made a fast recovery. So what did the Generals say?"

"They said we are to leave for a new mission." He than went into details on the mission. "And General Obi-Wan said we are to leave immediately."

Their Heavy Weapon expert. 'Cutter' Gave a hoot, climbed into the shuttle that they have used for their missions for most of the war. "Than what are we waiting for? The war to end. Come one we got droids to blast!"

Nick gestured for the rest of the men to load up supplies, and than to prep for launch. He than turned back to Mac. "Do you believe any of the 'Walking Dead' mumbo jumbo?"

He laughed. "Why would I? It's a load of Bantha Dung. We all know that when something dies it stays dead, no comes back and kills things, that's our job, but than again... something had to have triggered those people to send those messages... Plus General Obi-Wan ordered us to be prepared for everything."

Nick nodded. "Shoot first ask questions later." They both laughed, and climbed into the shuttle which launched, and started to head for the target planet. After they exited Hyperspace they noticed a Separatist ship. "Wow wow wow evasive maneuvers!"

Nick put a hand on the pilot's shoulder. "Steady. We have not been spotted... Plus i see no running lights... Strange.:" he noticed a large doughnut shaped space station. "Head for that, and dock" The pilot nodded, and brought them in. Mac felt uneasy flying so close to separatist ships... even if their not shooting at them... yet.

After they failed to raise the space station on the com thy decided to gain access to the station by docking in an auxiliary hanger port. Mac found it strange that they spotted no droids (Separatist or other wise) Or even a deck officer. "Strange. Not even a droid." No one seemed to hear him so they quietly left the shuttle, and Nick ordered the pilot to take the shuttle to a safe distant, and to keep radio silence till the fleet arrives.

They sneaked around the station for awhile, but than Cutter got tired of sneaking around. "GAAA! Were are the droids! I want action not all this sneaking around crap. We have spotted no one, not even one of those stupid little mouse droids!"

Mac flicked him in the head, and whispered loudly "Be quiet!"

They than heard some clanking, from down a hall way. Cutter rushed over to see what it was, than whispered back to them. "I see some one. He crouched down in the middle of of the hall" The rest of the ten man squad peaked around and there they saw him. A man in gray clothing crouching on the floor, and he seemed to be eating? Mac called out to him, but tried to keep hbis voice down. 'Oi! Is there and droids?" The man stopped what ever he was doing, and stood up. They then saw what he was eating, it looked to be a mutilated corpse, but he couldn't tell what it was. "Oh, what the hell." Mac walked over to the man but kept his distant. "Uhh sir?" The man quickly turned around and lunged at him. He got a good look of his face before he slammed into him, blood smeared around his mouth and crazy looking eyes. He tackled him to the ground with in-human strength, and tried to keep him back, so he head butted him and he staggered backwards, and quickly pulled his rifle off his shoulder."SIR STAND DOWN! But the man did not listen just charged him again. 'I'm warning you!" The man was leaped at him but he ducked out the way, and him, and his squad shot him several times, but he seamed to be unscathed even though he could see the large blackened holes were he got shot. Cutter pulled his mini-gun out, and opened fire, and after a few hundred shots he seemed to do the trick.

They all walked over to the body guns raised. "What the hell was that!"

Nick shook his head. 'I don't know, but i'm guessing that is what the people were scared of." They heard screeching, and banging coming from further down the hall, they all aimed down the hall, and saw a wall of flesh, as a large group of people advanced on them, but they all blood smeared faces, and some had big gaping wounds that a person should have long died from. Nick shouted out. "Weapons free open up. And thy let loose with a hail of blue bolts, but out of the first row of people only a few dropped dead. They got pushed back till Nick ordered them to retreat. One of the troopers slowed down, and tripped, a gut jumped on him, and mac ran back to help shooting at the man, but his first couple of shots missed till he got closer he aimed and shot him in the head, and he dropped dead onto the trooper. Mac looked at the body for a few seconds but then helped the trooper to his feet, and they ran to catch up with the rest.

They locked them self in some kind of mess hall, so they could catch their breath. Than a loud banging noise arose from the door. Cutter was the first to speak. "What the hell are they! They're unkillable!"

Mac spoke in between breathes. "No they're kill able. We just need to shoot them in the right spot."


	4. Star Wars Dead Space Ch3

Emily lowered her weapon. "Derrick? How can this be?" She walked up to him.

His face broke into a smile. "I have no idea. Have you bumped into any of them?"

Nic walked over to him pulled him into the tram, and pressed to button for the bridge. "is the rest of your squad dead?"

Derrick looked at him surprised. "I have no idea. I got separated from them by some giant tentacle." He looked at the dead man that has slumped over due to the tram moving. "Oh Jack. You never made it did you? He was going to the coms station to send out an SOS. Looks like he never made it." He walked over to the dead body and closed it's eyes. He turned back to Emily and Nic. "How did you guys get here? Is there a ship?"

Nic nodded. "We did come in on our shuttle. But we can not leave untill we get some background. I hope you can fill us in."

Derrick cleared his throat. "Yes yes. I don't know how but these things came from somewhere in the ship. Some of the crew tried to leave by escaping to the colony. I don't know what happened down there, but it may have spread. I think this all is tied to that artifact they found on the planet. But frankly I don't care all I wanted to do all day was to get off this damn ship." He looked at Emily, but than quickly looked away. The doors opened and they got off.

Emily than spotted something. "You guys have stores here?" She walked up to the counter that had the words "all things store" above it.

Derrick looked at the store. "Yeah, the company thought it would help make more money."

Nic walked up to it. "We can get Navy Commando Suits. They're better armored than out Engineer suits."

Emily chuckled. "Pffff I like my outfit. Besides look it says 'out of stock' so you can't get any. She gestured forwards. "come one ghost waiting." They started down the hallway that lead to the bride when a couple of slashers jumped out a vent. With the firepower of the three of them they took care of them, but Nic got pinned, And Emily saved him. When they got to the door to the bridge the door looked like something was biting on it, something big.

Nic than said "Wow what happaned here?" He than looked to Derrick than Emily than Derrick again.

Emily Shrugged. "No idea." The door could still open which surprised Emily. When they got in they say Ghost and the other in the pits with their security shield on.

Ghost saw her and yelled. "NIC EMILY WATCH OUT!" Just than a giant creature came charging in knocking them all down.

Emily got up and started shooting it but her rounds bounced off. "what the hell is that?

Nic than replied. "No idea less talky more shooty." He than unleashed a wave of shots. Nic than looked back. "Lure it to the airlock." They than started lure it out if the bridge and to the airlock while also dodging it's attack. Derreck grabbed his grenade that was on his belt activated it that threw it. It exploded in a bright flash of light. It did damage to the creature but it still kept coming. Derrick started shooting it with full auto but it did little. They than came in sight of the airlock.

Emily saw some yellow flesh at it's 'shoulders'. "Guys you see that yellow fleshy stuff? Maybe it is a weakness blast it." She started shooting at it and it seemed to hurt it. They than started to circle it shooting at the yellow flesh until one of the arms got shot off. The creature roared in pain. It than used some smaller arms to open a hole in it,s chest. "What the hell is it doing?!" Than giant fleshy thing came popping out exploding when it hit something. "It's shooting bombs at us kill it quick." It took a while but they managed to kill the creature. They all headed back to the bridge. "let's hope we don't bump into another one of thous." Ghost and the other started checking the computers. "What the situation?"

Ghost looked from one monitor to another than looked at Emily. "No one had a clue were these thing came from. Worst of all a malfunction happened and all the escape pods were launched. Well I don't see why we should stick around. Nic, Emily got tell that slacker to get the shuttle ready for launch. He won't answer any of our hails, annnnd." He looked up at Derrick. "Oh Derrick you're alive. Good to see that. You can stay here we need you. Mike over there got injured by that thing."

Emily slapped Derrick's shoulder. "See you around." They than started to head for the hanger. They encountered sme Slashers, but they were took care of them. When they got to the hanger they saw the shuttle. "Why is he not responding. All is quiet here." They got to the shuttle and brought the ramp down. And as soon as the ramp was down a slasher charged them and tackled Emily. Before Nic could kill it Emily felt it's blade go deep into her shoulder. She screamed in pain. Nic than killed it and leaned over her trying to stop the bleeding. He than lifted her up and carried her onto the shuttle. She than blacked out.


	5. Star Wars Dead Space Ch4

"EMILY NOOO!" Nic raised his rifle and starts blasting away at the slasher. The slasher tried to charge him but nic beat him to it, slamming himself into the creature knocking it over. Ounce it was down he didn't stop shooting it till it was nothing but a bloody puddle. Nic than rushed to Emilies side. He looked to her shoulder were blood is gushing out. Emily gives him a painful look with eyes filled with terror before she went out. Nic got frantic. "NO NO NO! DON'T DO THIS EMILY WAKE UP!" He started to shake her. He stopped rushed to the shuttle came back with a med kit, and bandaged her shoulder. He looked at his worthless attempt. He knew he had to get her off the ship, he than looked at the shuttle. He picked Emily up rushed her into the shuttle, and put her into a seat.

Nic than walked over to the pilot seat, but before he sat down he saw a giant puddle of blood all around the seat. He looked down at the blood, than he grunted And pushed a button to raise the ramp. He looked around the shuttle for anything that might attack him, or Emily. After he checked all the shuttle he took a seat in the pilot's chair not caring of the blood. He looked over the control panel as he remembered how to fly the thing. "Ah there you are." He than pressed the button to turn the ship's engines on. As he started to take off a voice come over his Comlink... it was the voice of his mother. He looked at his com link eyes wide, and scared.

"Were you going Nic? Land the shuttle Nic, you must make use whole. Nic? Nic? Nic!? Nic! NIIIIC!" The voice than faded into Ghost's voice.

"Nic. Nic! Were are you going!" Nic than snapped to it.

"Emily got attacked and is critical injured I'm taking her out of here." He didn't wait for a response he turned his com off. He than flew the shuttle out of the hanger and away from the ship. As they got further and further away from the ship he felt an eager to turn back. Not to get the other, but to do something, he didn't really know what but something on that ship was calling him back. He shook his head violently, he had to get Emily out of here. He looked back at Emily who was still out, blood was starting to seep threw the bandage. He than felt and urge to get her out of here safe and sound as soon as possible. He turned back to the controls, and put the coordinates of the closets outpost into the hyper drive. Before he could go into hyperspace, another ship came out. At first he mistook it for an Imperial Class, but he than reconized it as it's smaller cousin the Victory class. He smiled than he hail it.

"Imperial vessels, this is Imperial Repaor Shuttle Argis recquesting to dock. We have an injured crewman in need of medical attention."

He waited a second than a female voice spoke, he felt an urge of hot fear g threw him, but he didn't know why. "Repair Shuttle Argis you have permission to dock at bay 3. We have a medical team waiting." He smiled and headed for bay 3.  
, when he landed medical personal rushed in and came back out with Emily still out cold, they than placed her on a stretcher and took her away. An officer approached Nic.

"Were is the rest of your crew Nic?" Nic felt confused, he never met this guy yet he knew his name. "Don't he so confused Nic, why do you think we're here? You guys have been to quiet so we came Investigate. Now I will ask again, were is your crew." The officer walked over to a window and pointed out. "Are they still on that ship?" Nic nodded, and the officer smiled. "Good, we will go get them you get some re.."

Nic than yelled out. "NOOO! DO NOT GO ON THAT SHIP. THAT SHIP IS CURSED! CURSED I TELL YOU CURSED!"

The officer looking a little shocked walked over to him. "Tell me what you found on that ship." After a few minutes telling the officer what was on the ship he raised his hand to tell him to stop. "Let me get this strait. The ship is filled with mindless killing creatures that attacked you as soon as you got there? Well that sounds like the Black Wing virus... but that was ages ago, and that incident happened far from here how could any of those creatures get there?"

Nic chuckled. "Oh these are far worse than any zombie. Trust me, they are. If your smart you wouldn't send a single person to that ship." The officer nodded.

-

Emily woke with a start screaming out bloody murder. A nurse came to her side. "It's ok miss Emily you are safe."

Emily looked around her. "Were am I?" She finished looking around and looked at the nurse.

The nurse smiled. "You are aboard the Imperial Dream. A Victory Class. You friend Nic piloted you over from the Aldrean."

Emily fryer to sit up but the nurse wouldn't let her. "And the others? There were four other. Were are they?!"

The nurse looked confused. "There were only you and mister Nic who came off the shuttle. No one else."

Emily tried again to sit up but with more force. The nurse yet again wouldn't let her. "Miss Emily you must not sit up. You got hit pretty badly in the shoulder by some thing. The docters were able to save your arm though. Emily looked to her shoulder, it was covered in bandages.

"You must let me go. I have to get back there my friends need me." She tried to wrestle her way out but the nurse and a security officer bounded her down. She struggled to get free, when the door opened. She expected Nic, but instead it was the ship's captain.

"Settle down Miss Emily. You must calm your self."

Emily looked at him with. Wild eyes and barked. "I Must go. My friends need me! I need to save them, get them off that ship." she than tried again to bust free but with no luck.

The captain smiled. "You will. In due time I will give you what ever you need to save your comrades, but you need to rest first. We will be transporting you to a station were you will be put into a bacta tank." The nurse came back with a syringe, and put something in her arm that made her sleep, she was soon out. The next she knew she was flouting in a tank of liquid, she looked around and saw a doctor looking at her. He smiled and said something. The tank than drained and she got out. She looked around, than an officer came up to her no older than her. "Miss Emily, my name is Chuck. Please follow me" she got up and followed him. "As the captain of the Imperial Dream said roy will be given what you need. And in this case we will give you a commando squad. He lead her into a room were four men were standing in Imperial Commando suits. One of them walked over to her. "I'm Eddie." Nice to meet you ma'am." She shook his hand, and looked him over. "you from the Franco-Albion Colony aren't you?"

The trooper looked shocked. "Why yes I am... why?"

She let go of his hand. "Great, a farmer just what I need."

Eddie chuckled. "Well this farmer is trained in 15 different martial arts, and had the highest score in the academy."

Emily looked to his rifle. "That have a high powered mode?"

Eddie looked to his gun. "Yes... why?"

"Cause we're going, you need to shoot the limbs off." She walked over to the Officer. "They'll do." The door opened and who walked through? None other than Nic.

He looked at the commandos than to Emily. His face than brightened and he started to smile. He walked over to her. "Oh Emily aren't I gla..." Emily than punched him right in the face sending stumbling back wards.

"You bastard. You left them behind. Don't even give me the 'you were injured bull. I was fine enough were you could waited for the others." she walked over to the door. "I'm going back to get them. And if I find you waiting for use. For me. I'll punch you again." she than walked out with Eddie and the other commandos behind her. Before she boarded the shuttle they tried to get her to wear a commando suit but she didn't like it. She wanted her Engineering suit, her old one was to damaged so they gave her an Combat engineer suit. Looked just like her old one but with more armor. She than boarded the shuttle with the commandos and plotted a course for the ship. She than silently whispered. "I'm coming guys. Just hang in there." The shuttle than went into hyperspace.


	6. Star Wars Dead Space Ch5

When they came out of hyperspace Eddie walked up to the window. "So that's the Aldraan. Hmmm doesn't look like mindless killing things are running around."

Emily rolled her eyes. She than tried to contact the ship. "Ghost this is Emily. I'm inbound with a rescue team, please respo.." just than the ship's laser cannons opened fire. "What the hell?" Emily started to maneuver the shuttle to avoid the incoming shots. "Ghost! Cease fire!" the only response she got was static. "Damn it. No respones." Than the ship was shook violently.

Eddie sat down in the Co-Pilot's chair. "Every one buckle in we've been hit." he looked to Emily. "Let's try to pilots what's left of this into the hanger." Emily nodded. It took a lot of strength to move the controls, Emily felt her hands get sweaty.

"Blast it. We're coming in to fast. I'm going to slow use down." But by the time she said that they entered the hanger. Crashing onto the floor, than skirting across the hanger floor crashing into every thing, Boxes, movers, evan ties. The shuttle came to an un-easy stop in front of the hanger wall. Emily let out a sigh of relief and started to chuckle at the idea that they survived that. She looked at Eddie who looked just as happy.

Eddie looked back at his squad. "Every one ok?"

One of the commandos grunted out a "Never better." Emily got up and peered out the cracked window.

She had a few minutes to look before Eddie asked. "What are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for either my crew or those creatures." She turned away and walked to the ramp. "Come on lads, let's see what we find." They all gathered at the ramp. Emily pressed the button and the ramp slowly lowered but when it got half way down it just fell off. Emily walked down the ramp her weapon at the ready. "Remember lads shoot their limbs off, don't waste shots on the body." All the commandos nodded.

When they got in the flight lounge Emily let out a long deep sigh. "This is were it all started." She peered up at the broken vent. "Just another thing. These creatures use the vents to get around so keep an eye on the vents." When she said this one of the commandos looked at a vent he was next to and quickly walked away from it.

Than one of the commandos said "It's quiet. I don't like it. You said these things attacked you as soon as you came. Either they aren't here or they have an ambush set up" he continued walking, he than noticed a vent aimed his weapon at it as he walked past it. When he was a good five feet away from it a slasher jumped out and attacked him, he screened out an. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" And started to shoot widley Emily and the other rushed to his position. The slasher noticed them and looked at them and back to the commando.

Eddie raised his gun but than i saw something behind the commando. "Wreck... behind you." The commando turned around to see a large creature that had a giant sack over its stomach, and giant arms with blades at the ends. Before the commando could even scream for help, the creature stabs the commando through the stomach, lifted him up, than through him against a wall. The commando slumps over dead.

Eddie than raised his gun. But it now had a different attachment. He fired and a grenade was launched out blowing the slasher and the bigger creature to pieces. Emily stairs at the gun. "I didn't know you had more than one gun."

He looks up at her as he reaches into his backpack and pulls out something. "I don't." He than pulled the front of his gun off, and placed it into his backpack and replaced it with another attachment. "My gun as different attachments Grenade launcher being one of them." As they walk towards the elevator I could hear a crunching, and ripping of flesh. They looked back at the dead creatures, the big one was still moving.. but not like it was alive, more like something in it was ripping it's way out. Eddie pulled out his grenade launching add-on and placed it back on, and loaded it. he raised his weapon at the ready. The dead creature bursts open and hundreds of small creatures start moving at them at high speed squealing.

Eddie fires but it only killed some. He loads an HE round. "To the elevator MOVE!" One of the other commandos with a grenade launcher stood beside Eddie and shoots as well. But even with the combined fire power they both could srop that many. They started to run, but as they got near the elevator they passed a gas pipe. Eddie turns around, waits for the creatures to get under the pipe,when they were he shot the pipe causeing it the spew fire out, killing anything that passed through it. They all relaxed and continued to the elevator. But when they got into sight of it, a female robotic voice comes over the PE system. "Gas leach detected in hallway 332, shuting off all gas lines leeding to hallway 332" they all looked back at the pipe. Slowlythe fire shut off and the creatures resumed their persuite. So they started to run again, as they neered the elevator the other commando sliped, and fell, Eddie turned around to help his squad mate up, but the creatures were to fast, the started crawl all over him, in a matter if minutes he was dead, and they had to keep moveing. To stop the creatures the other commando pulled out an thermal detinator, activated it and threw it. The elevator door closed, and than they heqrd a loud thud of the detinator exploding. The female voice came back on. "Explosion detected in hallway 333, secuirty has been notified."

Emily chuckled. "I don't think the secuirty will be around." She looked to eddie who was pawning against the elevator door. He than punched it, and turned to look at Emily. He walked over to her and said scarley calm. "What the fuck were those things? I just lost two of my men and we havnt evan been here for an hour. WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!"

Emily started to back up but ran into the elevator wall. "I don't know. I didn't see anyof those when I got here, only the smaller one." the other commando walked over and put his hand on Eddies chest,he than calmed down. Emily just relized that the other commando hasn't said a word. She hasn't evan seen him without his helmet. The elevator door opened.

Eddie walked out first. "Let's get to the tram, so we can get to the bridge."He turned around to face Emily. "Your friends better be worth all this." When they got to the tram Eddie, and Emily boarded the tram, but the other commando didn't he walked over to the vent, just than it bursted out and a slasher jumped out. Emily started go help the commando but Eddie put his hand up makeing her stop. The commando that graped the Slasher by the head through iti across the room, that riped off on of it's blades and started to stab, slash, and punch away at the slasher. Another one came up behind him, he than stood up and turned around with great speed basinWhen they came out of hyperspace Eddie walked up to the window. "So that's the Aldrean. Hmmm doesn't look like mindless killing things are running around."

Emily rolled her eyes. She than tryed to contact the ship. "Ghost this is Emily. I'm inbound with a rescue team, please respo.." just than the ship's lazer cannons opened fire. "What the hell?" Emily started to maneuver the shuttle to avoid the incoming shots. "Ghost! Cease fire!" the only response she got was static. "Damn it. No respones." Than the ship was shook violently.

Eddie sat down in the Co-Pilot's chair. "Every one buckle in we've been hit." he looked to Emily. "Let's try to pilots what's left of this into the hanger." Emily nodded. It took a lot of strength to move the controls, Emily felt her hands get sweety.

"Blast it. We're coming in ti fast. I'm going to slow use down." But by the time she said that they entered the hanger. Crashing onto the floor, than skitting across the hanger floor chrashing into every thing, Boxes, movers, evan ties. The shuttle came to an un-easy stop infront of the hanger wall. Emily let out a sigh of relief and started to chuckle at the idea that they survived that. She looked ar Eddie who looked just as happy.

Eddie looked back at his squad. "Every one ok?"

One of the commandos grunted out a "Never better." Emily got up and peered out the cracked window.

She had a few minutes to look before Eddie asked. "What are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for either my crew or thouse creatures." She turned away and walked to the ramp. "Come on lads, let's see what ww find." They all gathered at the ramp. Emily pressed the button and the ramp slowly lowered but when it got half way down it just fell off. Emily walked down the ramp her weapon at the ready. "Remmeber lads shoot their limbs off, don't waste shots on the body." All the commandos nodded.

When they got in the flight lounge Emily let out a long deep sigh. "This is were it all started." She peered up at the broken vent. "Just another thing. These creatures use the vents to get around so keep an eye on the vents." When she said this one of the commandos looked at a vent he was next to and quickly walked away from it.

Than one of the commandos said "It's quiet. I don't like it. You said these things attacked you as soon as you came. Either they aren't here or they have an ambush set up" he continued walking, he than noticed a vent aimed his weapon at it as he walked past it. When he was a good five feet away from it a slasher jumped out and attacked him, he screemed out an. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" And started to shoot widley Emily and the other rushed to his position. The slasher noticed them and looked at them and back to the commando.

Eddie raised his gun but thana saw something behind the commando. "Wreck... behind you." The commando turned around to see a larg creature that had a giant sack over its stomach, and giant arms with blades at the ends. Before the commando could evan scream for help, the creature stabs the commando through the stomach from the back, lifts him up, than throghs him agaisnt a wall. The commando slumps over dead.

Eddie than raised his gun. But it now had a diffrent end to it. He fired and a gernade was launched out blowing the spasms and the bigger creature to peices. Emily stairs at the gun. "I didn't know you had more than one gun."

He looks up at her as he reaches into his backpack and pulls out something. "I don't." He than pulls the front of of hisgun outs it into his backpack and puts the other part on. "I can swith the front end peice to be any kind of gun I want. Auto fireing, gernade luacher, and sniper rifle." As they walk towards the elevator the hear a crunching/riping if flesh. They look back at the dead creaturs, the big one was still moveing.. but not like it was alive, more like something in it was riping it's way out. Eddie pulls out his gernade lauching add-on and puts it back on, and loads it. he raised his weapon at the ready. The dead creature burstes open and hundreds of small creatures start moveing at them at high speed squeeling.

Eddie fires but it only killed some. He loads an HE round. "To the elevator MOVE!" One of the other commandos with a grenade launcher stood beside Eddie, shooting as well. But even with the combined fire power they both could stop that many. They started to run, but as they got neer the elevator they passed a gas pipe. Eddie turns around, waits for the creatures to get under the pipe,when they were he shot the pipe causing it the spew fire out, killing anything that passed through it. They all relaxed and continued to the elevator. But when they got into sight of it, a female robotic voice comes over the PE system. "Gas leach detected in hallway 332, shutting off all gas lines leading to hallway 332" they all looked back at the pipe. Slowly the fireing slowed down and the creatures resumed their persuite. So they started to run again, as they neered the elevator the other commando sliped, and fell, Eddie turned around to help his squad mate up, but the creatures were to fast, the started crawl all over him, in a matter if minutes he was dead, and they had to keep moveing. To stop the creatures the other commando pulled out an thermal detinator, activated it and threw it. The elevator door closed, and than they heqrd a loud thud of the detinator exploding. The female voice came back on. "Explosion detected in hallway 333, secuirty has been notified."

Emily chuckled. "I don't think the secuirty will be around." She looked to eddie who was pawning against the elevator door. He than punched it, and turned to look at Emily. He walked over to her and said scarley calm. "What the fuck were those things? I just lost two of my men and we havnt evan been here for an hour. WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!"

Emily started to back up but ran into the elevator wall. "I don't know. I didn't see anyof those when I got here, only the smaller one." the other commando walked over and put his hand on Eddies chest,he than calmed down. Emily just relized that the other commando hasn't said a word. She hasn't evan seen him without his helmet. The elevator door opened.

Eddie walked out first. "Let's get to the tram, so we can get to the bridge."He turned around to face Emily. "Your friends better be worth all this." When they got to the tram Eddie, and Emily boarded the tram, but the other commando didn't he walked over to the vent, just than it bursted out and a slasher jumped out. Emily started go help the commando but Eddie put his hand up makeing her stop. The commando that graped the Slasher by the head through iti across the room, that riped off on of it's blades and started to stab, slash, and punch away at the slasher. Another one came up behind him, he than stud up and turned around with great speed using the dead slasher's blade to cut off the arms and head of the other slasher. He than looked down the hall at another approaching Slasher threw the blade with enough force to pin it against the wall than shot it with his grenade launcher. The whole time Emily's mouth was open. The commando than boarded the tram, the doors closed and they continued on their way.

Emily wispered to Eddie. "How did he do that?"

Eddie chuckled. "When we first came here, we didn't know the enemy, and that cost use badly. but now that we know what were fighting we can kill it." The tram came to a stop, and the little group made their way to the bridge. The blast doors were closed and locked from the other side. Eddie went over to the controls. "No good, someone destroyed to controls"

Emily walked over to the controls. "Let me at it. I can hack this door wide open, controls destroyed or not."

Eddie looked at the door. "You sure your friends are there? I mean wouldn't they answered our hails from earlyer?"

Emily continued to hack it. "The coms are out. We won't be able to use them tell I find out what's wrong with them."

The door than opened and a rocket flew out. Good thing no one was in the way, it flew down the hall exploding on the far wall. They looked in to see a stormtrooper siting agaisnt a control panel. There was a small puddle of blood surounding him, and a rocket luancher next to him.

Emily walked over to him pulled off his helmet. "Clarke?"

The trooper smiled. "Nice to see you." The other commando walked over to him and kneeled down looked him over, than pulled out a medkit. He than help him take his armor off so he could parch him up. Clarke groaned in pain. When the commando was done he stood up, and walked over to Eddie. He nodded, and Eddie nodded back. "He will be fine."

Emily nodded back than looked at Clarke. "Were are the rest?"

Clarke coughed a little than spoke."After you and Nic left use to die, they went looking for a way off this ship. I said I would stay behind. Shortly after they left one of the creature attacked me. I killed it but I was Injured. I than closed the blast doors, and waited for them others to return."

Emily sighed. "I didn't want to leave. I was also attacked and Nic took me out if here. I got fixed up, and got some help." she stood up and went to the controls. "Let's see if we can call them up."

Eddie walked over to her. "I thought you said the coms on this ship were out."

She looked at him and smiled. "Yeah the coms not the loud speakers." She turned back to the controls and pressed a button and spoke into a microphone. "Ghost, its Emily, I'm here with a Commando squad, were here to get you and the other out of here. Come meet use at the bridge." She stood away from the controls and walked over to the veiwing window. "Let's hope they can make it back to us.


	7. Star Wars Dead Space Ch6

Emily started to pace back and forth. "Gaaaah! Why haven't they showed up yet?!"

Eddie walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Just hang in there. They could be anywhere in this ship,and those things..." he saw the look on her face was telling him that he was not helping. He cleared his throat. "Sorry." Emily went back passing. Clarke was sleeping, and the other commando was just looking out the window.

Emily than noticed a vent. "Hey guys come help me plug up these vents." She walked over to the vent. She started to look around for a welder and sheets of metal. She found a welder in a closet on top of a stack of metal sheets. "Hot dog. Just what I needed." She grabbed the welder and a sheet, walked over to the vent and welded the sheet onto It. She welded about six or seven sheets before moving onto the next one. It took some time but she, and the others got the vents plugged up, but leaving some tiny holes in them for air to pass through.

She went back to passing. Than Eddie started to freak out. They all turned to look at him. Emily walked over to him. "Eddie what's the matter." He was still looking behind them, but when Emily looked back she saw nothing. "Eddie?"

He stood up breathing heavily. "I'm fine. I just thought I saw one of the squad."

Emily was getting concerned. "How's that possible? They're dead."

Eddie looked at her. "Don't remind me." He walked over to a window and looked out. The other commando came by and put his hand on his shoulder. They both nodded to each other.

Emily ounce again passing got sick of waiting. "I got handle it any more. I'm going after them." She stormed for the door grabbing her rifle and helmet.

Eddie craves her should to stop her. "Emily think this through. This ship is big. And there are a crap tone of thous things. They could be on their way,but running into some trouble."

She just glared at him. "If it was one of your squad mates would you sit up here waiting for something to happen?" She saw that she hit where it hurt and walked on when she got out of the bridge and closed the door,she put her helmet on, raised her rifle, and marched on. She was almost to the tram when she bumped into a slasher. It turned around and charged her, she than jumped out of it's way, raised her gun, and shot off one of it's legs. It than tried to crawl at her, she just shot off the arms and it died.

Just than Eddie's voice came over the loudspeakers. "You should try to go to the com station of fix what ever needs fixing. You might be able to get a hold of the rest if the group." She nodded, and continued her way to the tram.

When she got there, another slasher was there, waiting for her. "Is there no end to you guys?!" She proceeded to blast the legs off than the arms, killing it, but it seemed the noise drew in another one. Again she aimed for a leg, blasted it off than shot off the arms. "I'll take that as a no." She than boarded the tram a pressed to button for the coms station. As the tram went down the tunnel she saw a slasher down it. She pressed a button that made the tram go faster,and watched as it splattered all over the window, she smiled as she watched it's blood spreed across the window.

When the tram came to a stop, she went to the door, got on one side, and readied herself to go through. She pressed the button, went through the door, ready to blast anything in her way, but what she saw scared her the most... someone bolted one of her group to the door,and above him said 'I will kill you Emily' written in her blood. She gulped and stumbled backwards. She almost missed the slasher attacking her, but she swiftly killed it. She than approached the dead man. She hesitated for a moment, than raised the helmet. She felt a ping of sadness seep into her. "Oh Mark. You weren't having the best luck were you?" She put her helmet back on and looked at the door. "How am i going to open it with him on it... she that realized she can't. It was easier to open it anyway. She walked over to the door controls. Raised her hand above the button, closed her eyes, and whispered. "forgive me." She than pressed the button, she tried not to think of it, as she heard the body get ripped in half. when the door was opened she didn't open her eyes,she just walked trough. When she passed through she heard his guts fall onto the floor. She shivered than hurried on her way.

She walked down a hall way that led to another one, but it's lights were out. "Oh come on." she raised her gun and turned the flashlight on. She immediately regretted her actions, for what she saw made her throw up. All the way down the hall was nothing but mangled and torn up bodies. "You guys must have come here to send out word for help. Poor people." She than trued to walk on any floor that was not covered in guts, but she had no luck. She let out a sigh of relief when she got into the control. "Ok let's see what the oh my lord. What the hell is that?!" She looked out the observation window to see a huge amount of fleshy stuff on the wall. She could tell it goes up, and out of the ship. "Maybe I can blast this what ever to nothing with a cannon." When she turned around she saw a bloody figure of Mark."that's not possible. Your dead." He looked up to her, eyes, and mouth full of bright light, he than grabbed her by the throat and screamed. She than went out cold.


	8. Star Wars Dead Space Ch7

Emily wondered around aimlessly in a fog of blur, she had no idea were she was, or how she got there. In the mist of this every thing formed into a moment Emily will remember forever. When it all figured it self she saw her crew, all alive and well, even the troopers. She looked around, she than gasped. "I'm back on Kuat. I'm.. i'm still at the space port. She looked up into the sky, she could see the giant shipyard that formed around the planet to form a ring. She smiled and spun around "We haven't left yet!"

Just than a voice spoke. And the person that voice to made her fist clench. The person was none other than Nic "Of course we haven't left. We just arrived. Ghost is getting our mission now." He looked over to the troopers. "I wonder why they are here, and not some were else."

Emily pushed him away. "Well they are clearly coming with." she did another look around Than whispered to herself. "How am I here? Was it all a dream?" She pondered this thought for awhile. She considered it greatly for she has had very vivid day dream before going off on a mission.

While thinking she saw Ghost come up to them. "Alright ladies, our mission is simple and easy today. We are going to check up on a Super Miner class vessel The Aldraan. She has gone silent shortly after arriving there. So we are to see what happened and to help with any thing that needs fixing."

Nic gestured tawords the troopers. "So why are they coming?"

Ghost looked over to the troopers than back to Nic. "They're not."

When he said that Emily's head shot up. She faintly said. "Wha...?" She looked over to the troopers. She saw one of the troopers the commander gesture for them to move for the real people they were going with were coming. She knew she had to say something, she needed them to come along. She than shouted. "Hey you troopers!" They continued walking ignoring her. She knew she had to think fast. "Commander Clarke!"

The trooper looked this time. He walked up to her, and took off his helmet. "How do you know my name?!"

Another trooper called out to him. "Come on commander, ignore her. We have to leave." Clarke sighed put his helmet back on, and left without saying another word. She was baffled. She looked after them whispering. "Your suppose to come with us."

Ghost putting his hand on her shoulder. "No they weren't. They aren't our new security team. We don't need no storm troopers." He gestured to a group of Navy Commandos. Troopers who soul purpose was to guard, and to provide security to an area deemed not worthy of full blown troopers.

She sighed and boarded the shuttle. When they got on their way, everything was different. Nic didn't ask a dozen times were they were going and the security troopers, were talking the whole way. When they got there she felt alarmed, but what she learned so far was that not everything was the same as she remembered.

When they excited hyperspace she was about to tell Ghost to contact the ship, but he was already doing so. Something the Ghost she knew always needed reminding

"Imperial mining vessel Aldraan this is repair shuttle Argis come in please." She figured this would be the thing the same. She waited but than a voice come up. She felt shocked.

"Repair shuttle Argis please state business." Ghost smiled.

"Were here to check on you. You have been silent for awhile."

Couple of seconds passed. "Sorry comms went out when we pulled the chunk up." everything blurred out and she felt a panic attack happening while she thinks 'whats going on! This isn't suppose to be happening!' She than snapped yelling. "Who the hell are you people! Were the hell am I!"

They all looked at her. "Repair shuttle is everything alright?"

Ghost leaned into the mike "yeah give use a sec." He walked over to her. "Emily what the matter?"

She looked him over. He looked like Ghost, sounded like. Ghost, but she was now seeing the difference. She grabbed a fire extinguisher, and attacked him but before she could do any real damage she was knocked out cold. Before all went black she saw her crew get swarmed by slashers. She whispered. "I knew it was a dream."

She woke up with a start. She looked around, she wasn't were she last was. No one was around, not even her crew. She curled up bringing her knees to her chest. "So it was a dream."

A voice than came from behind. "You can saw that again. With all your squirming, I was afraid you would give my location away." Emily looked her over. She was a young women about her age, she wore a complete white officer uniform, but with a red cross on her hat, shoulders, and above her heart, and the few dots of blood here and there. She help a high powered military grade pistol.

Emily than spoke. "Who are you?"

The girl smiled. "Don't you remember me Emily?" She walked closer forwards into the light.

She could now see her face better, and her was shocked. "Dem?! But last I saw you, you were still in medical school." she felt anger swell up. "What the hell are you doing here!? I thought I was clear that you wouldn't leave planet and get stationed onto a ship until you were a Senor Nurse!"

Dem chuckled. "Well isn't that a way to saw hello, and thank you." she sighed. "You were always like this weren't you. Big sis. And to answer you question I am more than a senor nurse. I'm a Chief Nurse. I'm in charge of all medical related topics, and other stuff along that line on this ship. Plus I never been on a mining vessel, and they needed a chief nurse. I'm not to pleased on how this went but hey."

Emily stood up. "You didn't even tell me. Does Mom, and Dad know?!"

Dem shook her head. "Please don't yell. You'll give our position away." Emily than rushed forwards and hugged her.


	9. Star Wars Dead Space Ch8

Dem pocked Emily's shoulder. "This is nice and all, buuuut we're in a ship filled with very hostile and dangerous creatures." Emily baked off nodding and mumbling "right right." Dem than looked her over. "When did you join the Combat Engineer Corp? I thought you joined the Imperial Engineering Core."

Emily chuckled. "We'l this isn't my first time being here. I am, but my first trip led me to get injured and one of my crew took out of here without the rest. When i found out i punched him, telling him that he shouldn't have left them behind, got a new suit for my old one was damaged, and came here as quick as i could with a Commando Squad."

Dem blinked at her in surprise. "You came here with an entire Commando squad?! Were are they? They can't be dead." She chocked on a tear. "I can finally leave." She turned to Emily. "I can finally leave this bloody nightmare, so many of my friends are dead, and turned into those things."

Emily smiled. "Well we have two problems. Problem one is my crew is somewhere in this ship and i need to find them, and problem two is our ship got shot down, so we need to find another way out of here."

Dem chuckled. "I don't care, as long as it means i'm getting out of here. Sooo were is this commando squad?"

Emily walked over to the door. "They're in the Bridge... and there is only two left, so please don't mention that they are short two guys, their commander took it bad."

Emily ounce again looked surprised. "Wow, two commandos died to those things.. i have survived for over two days against those things, but two highly trained soldiers couldn't. Wow... I feel special, i mean i did something a Commando couldn't.." She chuckled and walked over to Emily.

"Well don't feel to special. they died cause they were not expecting these things, now that they know what they are, that can kill three or four of them easily. Just one comma do can.. or at least one of the commandos that i'm with." She opened the door a little way, and closed it right away, and locked it. She backed away to look for another way out. Dem looked to the door back to Emily to the door again, than back t Emily

"What? Why cant we go through the door?' She walked over to Emily.

Emily continued to look for another way out. "Cause there are a bunch of Slasher out there, and im surprised they didn't see, or hear me. Is there any other way out of here?"

Dem was looking at the door, than whispered? "We better be quiet than, from what i can see they can tear through a door with ease. And the only other way would be the vent." She pointed to a vent in the wall. "But i have it bolted over for those things use them to.."

Emily waved her hand at her. "Way way way, i know they use the vents to get around" She walked over to the vent and begane to pull at the metal.

Dem than stopped her. "They will hear you."

Emily than looked around the room, and saw they other metal sheets Dem must of got this one from. Emily than walked over to them. "What did you use to bolt them down?'

Dem pointed at a bench in the corner, "There is a bolter and wielder, i would have used the wielder as well bu i don't know how to use it."

Emily looked at Dem "Than how do you know how to use the bolter?'

Dem walked over to it and picked it up. "Cause i have been using it as a weapon. You know a two inch bolt flying at 1,000 feet a second can do blast ff any body part."

Emily looked. 'How does that thing shoot bolts at 1,000 feet a second? that wouldn't make it a good tool."

Dem smiled. " I modified to the settings. You know the speed settings, i modified it so it shots WAY faster than it could before. And on the plus side i can still lower it so i can use it to bolt things down."

Emily walked over to the wielder. ''well lucky for us i know how to us this here wielder. So grab that there piece of metal and put it over that there on that door."

Dem glared at her. ''Dont talk like that.'' She walked over to the door, and after Emily bolted on 6 pieces of metal the creatures started pond on the door.

Emily ran to the vent and pulled the metal piece off. "Well they can hear us now, grab all that is useful, like ammo, mainly grab ammo" she began to go into the vent, than looked back at Dem ''Just grab ammo" They than both climbed into the vent and hurried done it. As they were going Emily saw what she was fearing they would see, a Slasher, and unlucky for them it saw them to, it started to crawl at them but a graded part of the vent gave away when it crawled over it sending into what ever room was below them. Emily looked down to see the slasher fell onto a mining drill bit, and was dead. she looked back at Dem. "We get out here." she jumped down and was welcomed with a soccer punch to the jaw knocking her out. he last thoughts was "I get nocked out easily.''


	10. Star Wars Dead Space Ch9

When Emily came to she looked around, than sighed. "Why am I always being knocked out?" She sat up and looked around.

Dem was leaning against a wall. "I don't know. Maybe you should ask your friend." She gestured to a figure in the corner.

The man stepped out. He was wearing what looked to be old phase II clone trooper armor but without a helmet. She looked to his face and gasped, she was first shocked, than filled with joy. "Damn am i glad to see you Ghost." She smiled.

Ghost smiled to. "Same. When you and Nic left I thought we would never get off this ship." He than got his serious face on. "Were is Nic? Is he dead?"

Emily shook her head. "No. But I wish he was. I left him on some station not far from here. I told him if I found him waiting for us that I would punch him. I was not happy when I found out he left without you guys." Emily stood up. "Soo why did you punch me? That hurt,and that is like the third time I have been knocked out. From injuries, to hallucinations."

Ghost looked surprised. "You are having them to?"

Emily nodded. "That's what I said. I got one after I found mark dead. It was him, he was all bloody and had light coming from his eyes and mouth, and was making this horrible screeching sound."

Ghost nodded. "Mine was not like that. I was looking throw a security camera and I saw an old comrade of mine. But I knew it was impossible for he died during the clone wars. But I felt so happy seeing him, its been so many years, I miss talking to him."

Emily put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't dwell on it. I think this is all linked to the marker. So the sooner we leave the better. Anyway how did you get the armor?"

Ghost looked down at his armor. "Found it in a locker. Been years since I've been in one and I thought it would provide more protection than that uniform I was wearing. And what about you? How did you get Combat Engineering Suit?"

Emily smiled. "Well when i told them about this place and you guys still being here they let me come back. But I had to get a new suit and I decided a Combat suit would give more protection. And I came with a Commando squad. They're on the bridge."

Nic smiled. "Good let's go. And don't worry about the others, Mark you said was dead, and the other... he snapped I guess. He tried to kill me.. I had to... I had to put him down, or he would me. God, he looked only 19." he looked into Emily's eyes. "You said the Marker is causing this? Than before we lave we need to destroy this ship,and the marker."

Emily nodded, Ghost and Emily put their helmets on and they all went out side. After a few dead slasher later they came apon a store. Emily looked to Dem. "You need some armor. Your uniform will not cut it."

Dem nodded and went to the store. A few minutes later she came back out wearing Navy Commando armor. Emily huffed. "Better than nothing now let's go." The continued their way to the tram, as they got close they saw one of those large creatures with the sac. As it charged Emily noticed a door button and pressed it. They than heard a loud thud of the creature running into the door. Emily turned around and headed down a different hallway. "Looks like we're not going down that hall way."

The other two followed. It took them a little longer to get to the tram, and they were jumped a couple of times by some slashers, but the three of them was able to kill them quickly. When they got to the tram another one of the giant creature Emily called Brutes, was waiting for them. Emily whispered. "Oh fuck." The creature roared than charged them, they were all able to jump out out the way. Dem started to shoot it blindly.

"Why are my shots just bouncing off?"

Emily sighed in frustration. "Maybe cause it has armor. Shoot any yellow flesh you see, that seems to be the only way to kill this thing." Emily and Dem were trying to shoot the creator,and at the same time barely dodging it's attacks, but Ghost was dodging them with ease. He was flipping around, like he was some kind of ninja. She saw him pull out two sticky grenades jump out the way of its attack land in front of it, than he quickly placed the two grenades on the yellow flesh that was at the it's shoulders,than jumped away before it could do anything. He than pulled out a detonator and pressed the button. The two grenades blew up blowing off the creatures arms. The creature slashed around roaring In pain before it died.

Emily walked over to him. "How did you do that?"

Ghost chuckled. "I told you. I was a clone trooper."  
Emily snorted. "Yeah but I never heard of clones ever doing that."

Ghost nodded. "Yeah I wasn't a normal clone trooper. I was a clone assassin. Now come on the others will be waiting."

Emily thought it over. Clone assassins were bread purely for one thing, and one thing alone. Killing Jedi.


	11. Star Wars Dead Space Ch10

Emily was passing again. She would go down to one end of the tram to the other, looking out windows as she went. She saw Dem flinch as they hit another Slasher. "They cant get you, and i doubt that even they can't survive a multi-tone high speed object."

Dem just looked at her. "How are yo so calm? Aren't you scared?''

Emily chuckled. " I am. But i can't dwell on it for if i dwell on me being scared i'll die, and every one around me will die. So lets not dwell on ones feeling ok? Lets focus on surviving this shit." She went back to passing. "How long does it take to get to the Bridge?"

Ghost chuckled. "It could be worse. By the logs i read, it seems all security personals were sent to the forwards section of the ship, so we won't be running into any them with armor. If i remember correctly the position with the most was in the cargo hold, they were sent to destroy the artifact but reports said nothing they threw at it would destroy it, they than died." And life scans only pick up one crew member, but that one went dark. Not like the survivor died but more like he/she turned off the scanners in that area."

Emily sighed. "Good point, these things are bad enough. I'm just glad we aren't going to face them... or not in that many numbers."

A familiar female robotic voice came over the P.E. system. "Obstruction in tram tunnel Number 12 detected, rerouting all Tram systems in that area, Tram Number 5 welcome to the cargo hold."

Emily looked around. "What number are we?' She got to the rear of the tram, and saw a large white number five. "Fuck."

When the tram stopped Emily pressed the 'do not oped doors' button.

She looked to the others "Ok lads we need a plan. These one's will be tougher for they will be wearing armor. But i bet by now that we will still not run into so many maybe two at a time, or three. But if we see one, we all focus our firepower to one of them. If we work together we can reach it to Tram tunnel 13 and board tram 2, and than get to the Bridge and find a way off of this wreck. On board ship comms are out, so we wont be able to use them, use personal comms. Thinking of that i better inform the others of our position." She walked away from the group. "Eddie come in. If you can hear me, we had to make a stop at the cargo hold, soo yeah. Just some information for you." She waited a few seconds before Eddie's voice came back.

"Roger. be careful, i'm watching you guys over the Cameras." She nodded knowing he can see her. She walked over to a window and looked out. She than spotted a figure running across the tracks. She knew by the way it was running it couldn't be a slasher or any of the others. She looked a little more closely, and could make out the figure of a female person in red Mandoloreing armor, with green hair.

"Hey Ghost i may have found your surviving crew member. i just saw her run across the tracks."

Ghost looked up, and walked over to her. 'well that's not our problem. we have a plan we need to stick to it."  
Emily nodded. Ghost than said. "As long as we are together we will survive" They tan walked out of the tram. At first they saw nothing. They continued walking before something grabbed her leg. It was a large tentacle. She looked to Ghost and barely managed to saw "Help me." Before it dragged her down another hall way at high speeds. he heard Ghost call after but knew he would never catch up. She decided to give up, but than a voice of some one she held more dearly said "My death will never be i vain as long as you survive. Promise me you will do all you can to survive."

Se snapped her eyes open looked over the creature for any kinds of weak point. She saw a giant yellow sac, pulled out her gun than yelled "WHAT DO I LOOK TO YOU! A SCHOOL GIRL!" She than shot it in the yellow sac, and the creature roared than flung her into a an elevator. The force of her hitting it caused it to fall. When it landed on the floor below them she hit her head on the wall. she than saw a red figure walking over to her. She than recognized it as the person she saw before, ounce again going out.


	12. Star Wars Dead Space Ch11

Emily opened her eye and calmly sat up. She looked around, than noticed her com-link was gone. she looked around before she heard someone clear their throat. she looked in the direction of the noise. The person was a humanoid Alien, the two things differing was the Green hair, long pointed hears, and the cat like pupils, she wore a Red Mandolorian armor. "Who are you?"

The person chuckled. "I was wanting to say the same thing. And since i'm at the advantage you better tell me who YOU are and what you are ding on this ship?" Emily tried to sit up, but he person pointed a blaster pistol at her. "Stay seated.'

Emily sighed. "My Name is Emily Kovac, i'm an Imperial Engineer, my crew, and i was sent here after the company lost contact with the ship. So they sent us to check up on you guys, and help fix anything that needs fixing. Now could you answer me?"

She leaned forwards. "My name is Aira-ty, and i'm chief of security of this ship. Now that we know each other tell me what you know so far."

Emily thought back over the day. "We know of the creatures. We call them slashers. Most of my crew is dead. We were going to leave when after we found out everything, but our shuttle pilot..."

Aira-ty looked surprised/hopeful. 'You... You have a shuttle? Were? Is it in the hanger? We need to leave, please take me with you."

Emily leaned back expecting the girl to lung her. "If you let me finish. Any way i was attacked and injured, one of my crew took me out without the rest. i spent a few hours aboard an Imperial Victory Class. I was told that my crew was still here so i took a commando squad and came back. But the ship's auto defense was turned on and we were forced to crash land into the hanger. i'm afraid the shuttle is no longer fly able."

Aira-ty than said. "Of course you shuttle is destroyed." she sighed, she than looked like she was thinking. 'Howe many of the Commando squad is still alive?"

Emily than said. "Two, out of a our man squad."

Again she looked like she was thinking. "What squad is it, and were are the survivors?"

"i'm not sure what squad, but they are located in the bridge... I was with two others, do you know were they are?"

Aira-ty unclenched one of her fists. to reveal her com-link. 'My com-link. Have you been in contact with them?"

Aira-ty nodded. "So far what you told me was true. The rest of you group as returned to the bridge."

Emily than felt confused. 'How did you find me and why didn't you let my crew come get me?"

Aira-ty stood up, "Cause i wanted to make sure you were with me, cause i'm coming with you guys if you don't like it or not. besides i needs you to be sure you didn't leave and so i could use someone for bait if i need to. And i was just minding my own business when all of a sudden the elevator comes crashing down, and what do i find in it? Some girl." She walked over to the door opened it a tide bit and looked out. She than closed the door, and threw Emily her com-link. "You can find you gun over there on the bench, it's all clear so we should move before any come along."

Emily nodded, and grabbed her gun, and followed Aira-ty out the door. As they walked down the hall Emily noticed that Aira-ty was constantly looking behind her. "What!" Aira-ty chuckled, "You never told me you were force sensitive."

Emily went on full alert. "I i have no idea what your talking about."

Aira-ty smiled. "Oh yes you do. How old were you when it happened. Were you there? Did you watch the temple burn."

Emily felt scared for a moment before getting her game face on, "Like i said, i have no idea what you're talking about, If i am or not i never knew." She pushed past Aira-ty.

She heard her chuckle. "Oh you may hide it but i know what you are. I'll let you play your game for now, but you will tell me."

Emily gulped. she couldn't tell if she was being influenced by the marker or if she was just plan mad.


	13. Star Wars Dead Space Ch12

It seemed that Aira-ty has calmed down. they both walk down a what seems to be a never ending hallway. She looked back at Aira-ty expecting to see her looking at her with some insane looking smile, but she was looking around weapon at the ready. Than something mad a noise that almost made them both jump out of their skins. Emily looked around the maker of the noise. "What the hell was that?" She looked to Aira-ty, she did that hand signature that meant eyes forward. She looked forwards, she than heard something moving, they both raised their guns but didn't shoot, Emily couldn't tell what it was but she could tell it wasn't a Slasher or any of it's friends. They waited a while, listening to the buzzing sound that it was making. Than it made a beep boop sound, Emily gasped in surprise. 'It's ok, i know what it is." Aira-ty gave her a 'what?' face. She knelled down and reached her hand out. 'It's ok little guy, we're friends." It didn't take long before an astromech droid came out of the dark, but it wasn't the exact same as a normal astromech droid, it looked like an R4 unit, But smaller, Instead of the droid being 0.96(3.15 feet) meters tall it looked to be only 0.80 meters (2.62 feet) tall.

Aira-ty walked over to it. "Why is so short?" She walked around it, but when she got behind it it spun around quickly with it's little zapper out. "Oh try it, the best that little thing can to is tickle me.'

Emily chuckle. "This is an M series astro droid. it was designed by the Kuyan Droid factories, as a cheaper/smaller version of the R series. This one seems to be an Engineering variation. So that zapper, is quiet powerful." She walked over to the droid and looked it over. "It's designation is M2-N3. Well i haven't seen one of these for awhile. M2's are being made obsolete by the M3 series tat is coming out."

Aira-ty looked confused. "I get all the droid stuff, but who are these Kuyan people?"

Now it was Emily's time to be confused. "Were have you been for the last 100 years. They Kuayns are a Quadrachion clan. They are led by Helios Kuyan. He actually based these M series off of his personal droid. I think he called it A1-B2, but i'm not sure." she looked up to Aira-ty. 'Can we keep him? please please pleeeaaasse?"

Aira-ty than said. "Hmmmm no. We don't need another thing slowing us down, we need to keep moving we wasted enough time. Besides i doubt it cane even fight." As they continued a slasher jumped out and knocked Aira-ty to the side, and cornered Emily, she raised her gun, but it swiped it out of her hands. She than said calmly. 'Well shit." Just than a buzzing sound came from behind the slasher and the it than fell to the ground, it'a legs cut off at the knees, it started to crawl towards Emily but than M2 than came up beside it with it's bloodied buzz saw and cut off it head and arms. After it was done it pulled out's little wielder, and set the dead creature on fire.

Emily went over to Aira-ty who was dusting her self off. "Can't fight hm? We're keeping him, if you want off this ship, he's coming to." Aira-ty than looked at the astro droid huffed than continued walking. Emily looked at the droid. "You want to come with us?" The droid than made a series of beeps, and boops which told her it wanted to come along. She smiled, "Good know come along we need to catch up."

They caught up with Aira-ty. "How interesting force sensitive, and can understand droid language."

Emily glared at her. "I'm not force sensitive. What ever feeling you got you got it wrong." Aira-ty just kept walking. When they got to the tram system the tram wasn't there. Emily sighed. 'Great it isn't here" she walked over to the call tram button, but it seemed to been destroyed by a stray blaster bolt from some one. "Great the button is busted."

Aira-ty walked over to a socket. "Maybe you'r little friend can call the tram using this." She gestured for the droid to go that, and it went over to the socket, and plugged into it, it made some more beeps, and boops.

Emily smiled. 'He says it's on it's way." it than made a fast series of beeps and boops. "He says there is a group of the creatures coming this way, we need to be ready when they co.." Just than the Vent a couple of meters away bersted open and a large amount of slasher came charging out. "Oh dear."

They went went to town shooting, and for M2's case cutting away at the Slasher. Emily was shooting and shooting, aiming for all of the body parts, blasting off legs, arms, and heads. Aira-ty was doing the same, but was acting like a ninja, jumping over them and shooting them from behind, or tripping them than blasting their arms and legs off. Aira-ty was the first to see the tram "Every on to the tram!"

Emily than rushed to get to the tram, but noticed than M2 was being surrounded, He was doing his best but there was to many, Emily than released a large amount of blaster fire clearing a path for M2. They than all got on the tram, Emily watched as they ran over some slasher that got onto the track, but she let out a sigh of relief and sat down on a seat


	14. Star Wars Dead Space Ch13

Emily was looking at Aira-ty who was kneeling next to the droid getting a good look at him. Emily decided she would to. She walked around the droid getting a good look at him. It looked like he was shot by a blaster at some point in time, and was slashed at by one of the creatures, he was also covered in dirt, and blood. Aira-ty chuckled. "He has been shot by a blaster at least four times, got slashed by the creatures at least two or three times, and was hit by something big and heavy, he also has a lot of components as well. How is this possible?" She looked at Emily. "I've seen R2 and R3 unites get torn apart by these creatures, but this little guy, not only survived them, he fought back, how is this droid still functional?"

Emily chuckled. "Like i told you he is an engineering variant. He was designed with the idea that he was going to get hit, by large objects going at a fast speed, they also figured he will be crushed, and be going into hot temperatures. Hell, i've seen an M2e unite be right next to an Explosion, and be perfectly fine, i mean his lenses were cracked and he was knocked over, but other than that he was fine. I've also seen security units use modified M2e as security droids. These droids are very good. And by the look of it, he is an M2e2 unit so his armor is very superb to the R2 units, and the other M2 units. I guess the reason he is what he is helped him stay out of the droid scrap yards. We are lucky to have him, He should also have a bolter on him, so we could modify it so it could shoot harder and faster.

When they got sucked out, they were almost immediately attacked by a series of slasher, they managed to fight there way through them, but they were still being chased by them as they made their way to the elevator. One of the main reason they had to retreat was at least four of them were covered in torn up, and bloodied Storm Trooper armor, and were very hard to kill. When they got in site of the elevator an some thing exploded sending them all into space. they managed to seal their helmets in time and got onto the hull. Emily looked at Aira-ty. "I hate space walks" they looked back as the slashers that were in the hallway were now being sucked out into space. They than continued on till they found an airlock.

Aira-ty went over to it and pressed the button, but the door wouldn't open. Aira-ty backed away from it in frustration. "It's locked due to a quarintein. But little M2 can unlock it." M2 using his booster moved over to the little plug in, and plugged into it. After a few short seconds and the door was open, and a slasher come out, but dude to the air being sucked out it was sucked out and away before it could do anything. Emily just watched as it floated away swinging it's arms around. When they entered the airlock Emily unsealed her helmet, as did Air-ty. She looked around the air-lock but there wasn't anything of interest so they continued on their way.

As they opened the inner air lock door they entered a gore filled hallway. The amount of dead people, and the gore made her trip to the com station look like a vacation. "What were they all doing here?" She tried her best to walked over them but to no prevail. M2 was having a bad time, so he went to using his thrusters, as they walked on they came by a droid maintenance place. Emily smiled and walked over to it. "This tells me were in the Droid shop. Come here M2 I'll give you a little modification that'll help you here." It took a few minutes but she modified the attachments on M2 so a small plow that was meant to be put onto M3's could fit on him. She also modified his bolter.

She looked down at the droid as it plowed it's way through the bodies. She looked at Aira-ty, "Why were there so many people here? What could be here that would make them all come here?" she looked around."

Aira-ty than said. "The colony had a Space capable military Gun ship that was used to transport security personak around, and to help with security, well it docked at the air dock that we just came through, so people came here to get off the ship, what they thought was help was another form of death, the Security troopers locked down all escape routs around here, they evan put 6 inch thick metal plates over the vents saying 'it was to keep the monsters out' that was only half true. After all that was done they open fired on them killing them all. Me and my team tried to get in here, but with no luck. I just wonder how we'll get out."

Emily nodded. "That explains why all these dead folks aren't trying to kill us. The creatures can't get in here to infect them... but if we find a way out, they'll have a way in. That means they'll be able to infect all these bodies. That would be... one two three... to many more slasher, there has to be at least a hundred bodies in here. We should go find another air-lock, than we wouldn't have to worry about more of them."

Aira-ty was nodding. "We could Do that, buuut... the other airlock we would use is about a 3 hour space walk, and neither of us have that amount of air. So it's here, or we'll die."

Emily rolled her eyes. "M2 has thruster he can carry us to the other air lock in no time."

Aira-ty walked over to M2, she looked him over. "He doesn't have enough fuel."

Emily walked over to her. "What tells you that?"

She pointed at a little putrid of liquid. "Cause his fuel tank is busted."

Emily glared at her. "We're at the Droid maintenance. I can fix it."

Aira-ty sighed, "Yeah that would be all dandy. You know how to replace fuel tanks on an M2 series?"

Emily walked over to the bench and picked up a tool. Yes in fact I do. I happen to be an engineer mind you." It took her about 5 minutes to get his fuel tank replaced. There now we can use him to get us-... were's the fuel charger?

Aira-ty chuckled. "This is Droid maintenance not fuel recharging station.

Emily grumbled and they headed down the gore infested hallway until they came into a snag. It seemed that the people wielded the door shut. Emily walked over to a dead security trooper, and took a grenade off his belt. She than threw it and ran for cover. The other did to and than it exploded. She saw that she made giant hole in the door, they went over to it, and helped M2 threw it, but it seemed like they also shut the bast door as well, but lucky they only used security codes to remotely locked it, and didn't wield it. "Go on M2 go to town." He went over to the door, and plugged into a socket. After a few seconds he made some beeps.

Emily sighed and shook her head Aira-ty looked at her. "What is It what's wrong?"

Emily walked over to the door "M2 doesn't have the codes needed to open the door, we need to find one of the security guys to get the codes."

Aira-ty glared at her. "Do you forget I'm the security chief, I know all secirty codes. M2 plug in 443276charlie678 if that doesn't work, plug in 44328Aldrean."

M2 made another beep and did as told, he than opened it, and guess what was there, not one, but two of the giant creatures Emily named Brutes. M2 than closed it before it noticed. Emily turned to Aira-ty. "Well we're not going through there" as Emily, and M2 moved to go find another way out, Emily noticed Air-ty didn't move. "Ummm you may be all big and bad, but starring the door down won't change anything."

Aira-ty than turned around to face Emily. "Emily I know you can use the force, I used to be a Jedi in training, I can sense the force in you, And by the way you professionally hide it tells me you never left the order."

Emily felt a jolt go up her spine. "Ummmm..."

Aira-ty took her helmet off and glared at her. "Don't tell me no bull shit I know you were a Jedi, and why you. Aren't rejoining the order over in the New Republic is beyond me. But if the markers are controlling these things, it has to be threw radio waves, so we may be able to disrupt that control, and kill the creatures but I need your help."

Emily sighed. "Fine. M2 go open the door," she looked at Aira-ty, "focus on the same one as me ok?" Aira-ty nodded. The door opened and this time the Brutes noticed, they came in slowly and M2 ran for dear life. Emily and Aira-ty held out there hands and with all there might commanded the force to separate the control link. They backed up every so often, but Emily got impatient, and used the force not to separate control, but to take control of the creature. It took a few seconds, but when she got control he eyes snapped open.

Aira-ty was looking at her hand. "I lost connection with the beast. What's going on?"

Emily closed her eyes. "Don't worry. I got this." She than commanded the creature to attack the other one, she had it rip it to bits, it first grabbed it's head and ripped it off, than grabbing one of the arms and ripping it off, and used it has a club to beet the other Brute with, one by one she had it rip the limbs off the other brute, and the other Brute didn't even try to stop it. When it was dead she let Aira-ty kill it. When it was dead, she released control. Aira-ty looked back at her. "How the hell did you do that, you should do that more oft-"

Emily felt a familiar light headiness and fainted. When she came to Aira-ty was over her, she seemed to have moved her to a wall. She looked at Aira-ty who backed off when she saw she was awake. "How long was I out?"

Aira-ty went and helped her up. "Not long, about a minute or so." She looked at Emily "You ok? I mean that was cool what you did, but when you fainted... It looked like it hurt."

Emily nodded. "Yeah it did, and it gave me a bad headache. I hate doing that. And to answer your question how I did that, the markers use some sort of brain control to control the creatures, so that means I can use the force in a way to control them. I can also do it to others to, but never do for I faint, and leaves my head throbbing."

Aira-ty nodded. "Let's go beofore more come and turn all of them into more." Emily nodded and they hurried to an elevator, and use it to get to the tram. When they were on the tram she went and sat on a seat. Aira-ty sat next to her. "How old were you when the Jedi order was taken down in order 66?"

Emily looked at her. "I have no idea, But I was still a padawan, but in a latter stage of training, i was soon to become a knight, but the clones came. I first tried to reason with the., for some I fought with, but to no hope, I had to kill the men I trusted. It hurt me, but I thought we could repel them, but than came the Clone assassins. I have never see them before than but I could tell they were made purely to fight Jedi. I tried to fight them, and i did well, but I retreated deeper into the temple, that's were I found Ani-... Darth Vader, standing over a small pile of dead younglings. I yelled at him saying that he will regret what has done. Than engaged him, my master came to my aid and told me to run, to get out of the temple, but I wouldn't listen, Vader badly injured him so I took him away, I used the force to destroy a bridge so Vader and his troopers couldn't follow. My master told me not die, for old times, than he died, I than did something we were never suppose to do... I let my anger control me, but I never felt more alive. I rushed out and killed all before me, and when I had a pile of 32 trooper under my boot, I couldn't help but laugh, I wanted to fight Vader, make him pay, turn the Dark side, but the memory of my master turned me away. So I ran away, went and hid with my parents, and than joined the Imperial Engineering corp, for I thought the best way to hide from the Empire was within it. And here I am now..."

Aira-ty nodded, "I worked with a couple of Clone assassins in some missions after the Purge."

When the tram stopped, and the door opened there stood Ghost, and Dem. They smiled when they saw Emily, but when Ghost saw Aira-ty he than looked surprised, and came to attention, than solutes and said "Hello Commander Aira-ty."

Aira-ty smiled. "Hello Captain, long time, I expected you to be dead by know."

Ghost smiled. "No i found a formula that made my ageing normal for a Human. It's just me and Richard now. We're all that is left."

Aira-ty gestured for us to keep moving. "How are you Doc?"

Ghost chuckled. "Doc? Man I haven't been called that for years, I'm called Ghost now. And to answer the question I know you're going to ask, I was called that when the recruiter for the position I'm in now said he didn't hear me coming up, and said I was like a ghost. And the name stick."

Emily looked at Ghost. "Why did they call you Doc? Were you their medic?"

Ghost chuckled "Yes I was. Aira-ty always said I was the best she had."

Aira-ty chuckled. "Still an assassin or did you becoming a pilot stop all that?"

Emily than spoke before Ghost could answer. "You were an assassin? I mean I had my theories, but I wouldn't think it was true. what was your first mission?"

Ghost sighed. "The same as the rest... Operation Night Fall, the night when the 501st attacked the Jedi temple, Me and some others were there... I was told the jedi were tough I found that out, but they never said anything, about being pure freaky. This one was standing on a pile of dead troopers, the tbing that made me leave before she could see me was she was luaghing.. insane like, it creeped the hell out of me. Come one we should get to the bridge, the other's will be waiting."

Aira-ty was looking at Emily, and Emily was feeling dumn founded. She than said "Please don't tell him Aira-ty ok?" She nodded, and the continued there way onto the bridge.


	15. Star Wars Dead Space Ch14

When they entered the bridge Clarke was still siting were she last saw him, she now wondered if he was dead, Eddie was looking out a window while the other Commando was leaning against a wall. Aira-ty walked in with a smile on her face, Emily tried to stop her, but she was already in the bridge, she than said, "At ease Commandos."

Clarke turned around and looked like he was going to kill her, but when he saw who it was he stood at attention, so did the other commando. Eddie than saluted, and said "At you'r command Commander Aira-ty!"

Emily walked up to AIra-ty "Do you know every one?"

She smiled and shook her head. "I have no idea who these guys are. I'm just the Commandant of the Storm Commando core."

Emily glared at her. "Used to be a Jedi, Fought with Clone Assassins, and is the supreme commander of the Storm Commando Core. what else are you?"

If Aira-ty heard her she ignored her. "Which of you two are the captain of the squad?"

Eddie walked up to her."That would be me Ma'am."

Aira-ty nodded. 'Report. How many are left of your squad, and what is you current situation?"

Eddie nodded. "Two of my squad are dead, and our situation is we're stuck on a ship full of very dangerous, and very hostile alien creatures. All out wards communication is off line, and we have no way off this ship, or the system."

Aira-ty started to nod again. She than turned around and looked at Dem. "You found Emily in the Comms station right?"

Dem looked surprised to have been called on. "Yes Ma'am."

"What was the situation of the comms could you tell what was wrong with them?"

Dem than just stared at her. "I'm a medical officer, i don't know what is wrong with them, and at the time i didn't care, i saw my sister knocked out cold and all i wanted to do was get back to my hiding spot. i'm no engineer, ask Emily." She than stuck he thumb towards Emily.

She looked at Emily with out saying anything. Emily than sighed. "When i got there i did a quick look around, what i saw was a large growth that covered the Comms satellite Blast doors, so the signal can't get out even if i tried, i also noticed that the fleshy growth shtuff went to the out side so i thought that one of the Laser cannon batteries could shoot it off, and allow us to contact any one near by."

Aira-ty nodded. "Ok since you know the way you will be the one to do the mission."

Emily felt shocked. "And who made you boss of the group? Just because you'r some high ranking military person doesn't mean you can command me around. I'm not part of the army, i'm an Engineer. And what the hell will you be doing while i'm doing this? Siting here pretending to be queen."

Aira-ty kicked Emily in stomach sending her across the room hitting the wall. She than walked over to her kneeled down and looked into her face. "I don't care what you think, Last time i checked You'r the only one who knows how to fix the comms array, So unless you want to deal with me i suggest you listen, and i will looking for survivors, the more i can get off this ship, the less we have to worry about. And don't worry i'll be sending M2 with you so you don't have to go alone." She than lifted Emily up, but Emily than sucker punched Her in the gut.

"Last time i checked I still don't answer to you. So you can stop trying to command me around.''

Eddie got between them. "All right ladies we don't have to fight. So why don't we all just take a breather and work together, that is the only way we are getting off this ship alive." He faced Emily. "Could you please go fix the comms array? We will look for any supplies we can use, we're low on Ammo, so while you are fixing the comms" He looked at Aira-ty "With you, the rest of us will be getting supplies."

Emily just glared at him, Aira-ty who stood up looked at Emily with a smile. "Ok, know tat we have that out of us why don't we get going?' She looked at Eddie. "I want you to look for ammo, and food above all else please." She turned to Emily. "Lets go." Emily followed Aira-ty out with M2 just behind them.

They kept walking down a hallway till their path was interrupted by a collapsed door way. While Aira-ty thought of what to do next, Emily looked at a map. "Ok we can still get to the cannon tower, we just need to go down this hallway, down to the mess hall, we than use a tram, to get us to the morgue, we than go down a series of hallways to the guns."

Aira-ty nodded. "Good plan, but one thing... The morgue is were all this started from, so it is possibly going to heavily over run. Is there any other way?"

Emily looked down at the map. "Well we could go through the the Security floor, but that would cost us time."

Aira-ty nodded, "Plus i don't want to go back down there, so the morgue it is. Lead the way." Emily nodded, and lead the way till they got to the mess hall.

Emily looked around the room. there was a couple of torn apart bodies littering the floor. Emily kept going, but they than saw a large amount of slashers all pilling up the bodies. Aira-ty, and Emily hid behind a knocked over table, Emily looked at Aira-ty, and whispered "What are we going to do know?"

AIra-ty looked over the table at the slashers, than ducked back down. "They haven't seen us yet, maybe we can sneak by." Emily nodded, and the slowly and carefully walked to the nearest door, while still crouching. They almost got to the door when Emily's foot hit a cup, and sent it noisily rolling across the floor, Emily whispered "Shit." They sat there for a few second waiting to see what will happen, it than looked like the Slashers didn't tonic them, They continued on there way but when they opened the door, there stood another slasher, they all just stood there looking at each waiting for the other to make a move, Their move was raising their guns, and blasting the hell out of the creature, but the noise drew the other slasher. They quickly spun around and started to shoot the charging creatures.

Emily kept shooting, and shooting, but she knew they had to move or get over run, so she tapped Aira-ty's shoulders, and pointed in a direction, were they weren't a lot of slasher, she nodded and they charged through the gap shooting any slasher in their way, but evan this wasn't enough to get away from them, a slasher got behind Emily, and she almost didn't notice it till it was to late, but she turned around just in time, which caused the creature to just swat her gun out of her hands, she than jumped back, giving her self some distant, she saw her gun, at it's feet, so she charged the slasher slamming into causing it to fall to the ground, she than picked up her gun, and shot it's arms, and head off. She saw a slasher coming up behind Aira-ty so she picked up, the dead slasher's head and threw it at the slasher throwing it off balances, and giving Aire-ty time ti turn around and kill it. But even though they were killing them, there were still to many.

She than remembered a weapon that she had in her back pack that she haven't used in a long time. She quickly took her back pack off, and saw her light saber, she now felt happy that she brought it, she also saw three frags. She first through the grenades, and than took out her light saber, and activated it. She smiled as she looked at the Green blade, and the humming of the weapon. She than turned around and charged the slasher, cutting them into pieces, while she did this she tried to remember her lessons that she spent countless hours practicing, As she swung her blade, cutting off arms, legs, and heads it came back to her. Her swings became quicker, and less shaky, When a slasher tried to get behind her, she quickly turned around, cut it in half, than cut it's arms and head off. She didn't stop, not until she killed them all. But she got to cocky and didn't notice a second slasher coming from behind her, it tackled her to the ground, and she struggled to get it off, she than felt it's arms start to separate, she started to wonder what the hell was it doing, than the truth came to her.

She mustered all her strength and pushed it off, and watched as it's two slashing arms splint into two more arms. Aira-ty looked at it in horror. "What the hell? How did it do that?"

Emily wile dodging it's attacks looked it over, she noticed that it was very tall, about 7-8 feet tall, she noticed earlier it was able to split it's arms into four separate arms, she also noticed it was very strong, and fast. She tries to remember what alien species matched those features. When it charged at her Aira-ty shot it's head off giving Emily the opening to cut in half and she than cut three of the four arms off; but this seemed to be enough to kill it. Aira-ty walked over to her. "Was that thing Humane before?

Emily deactivate her light saber, and placed it back in her backpack. "No, it must have been a Quadrachion, at one point."

She looked at Aira-ty who looked confused as hell. "What the hell is a Quadrachion?"

Emily face palmed her self. 'Were have you been? Quadrachions are an Humanoid alien, that are very tall, very strong, very tough to kill, plus have four arms. They can live hundreds of years... Does any of this ring a bell?"

Aira-ty started to think. "Kinda, i think i met one at some time, but i'm still not sure who they are."

Than some one spoke behind them. "They are my people."


	16. Star Wars Dead Space Ch15

They both turned around to see a tall man. He is of heavy build and had bleach blond hair. He also had a vibro sword in one hand and a high powered mining rifle in the other. Aira-ty glared at him. "And who are you?"

He looked surprised that she was being so hostile. "I'm Samuel. But my crew called me Sam. Who are you two?" He looked from one person to the next. M2 than pushed past Emily, and Aira-ty, and started to make beeping, and booping sounds at the man, But Aira-ty could tell by the Look on Emily's face M2 wasn't saying nice words.

"M2 stop that, leave the man alone." The little droid returned to Emily's side, Emily looked down at the droid, and than back to the man. "I'm sorry about that, we all been through one hell of a day."

The Samuel made a creepy smile. "Oh that's ok. I just came here to see if you two needed help... Are there more with you? Or are you two alone?"

Emily started to feel uncomfortable, and started to think they should leave. "No. We have more with us... In fact i think we should goooo... Yeah that sounds like a good plan." She looked at Aira-ty, and by her face she didn't trust the guy either.

As they started to walk away Samuel yelled after them. "You two shouldn't go alone, I mean they're plenty more of those things, you need the help... trust me. I used to run the maintenance around here, so i know the way, i could help you."

Aira-ty turned around, and smiled. "No thanks, we have a map. Plus i used to do patrols around here, so i to know the way around here."

Before they knew it Aira-ty was thrown against a wall, and Samuel was pinning Emily to the ground. "I told you it's no safe around here." M2 tried to save Emily, but Samuel just knocked him aside. He pulled a knife out of his pocket and tried to stab Emily, but she was able to get a hand free and held back it back.  
She looked over Aira-ty who was slowly getting up, She managed to squeeze out some words "Aira-ty... My...Back pack... Light saber.." Aira-ty looked around the ground and found the back pack, but when she was about to pick it up, a slasher jumped out a near by vent. Aira-ty just gunned it, grabbing one of the slasher's Blades and ripping it off, the slasher roared in pain and backed off.

Aira-ty armed with the new weapon charged the Slasher. "You came to the wrong place at the wrong time bub. Plus you attacked me." She than slasher at the Creature cutting off it's arms, and head, than used it to cut it in half. Just than she was pushed against the wall, she quickly turned around to see Samuel. She looked to Emily who was on the ground, she first feared that she was dead. Samuel laughed all evilly. "Don't worry she's not dead. I still haven't had fun with her yet."

Aira-ty dodged his attacks and looked him over. He was bigger than him, and he was armed with his knife, she guessed by his large size that he is no week sauce. She than saw the backpack, and she knew she had to get the light saber if she wanted to kill him. Samuel charged her again, but she jumped over him, cause him to run into a wall. He than muttered "You can't hide, they need more bodies, you must be killed. DIIIIIEEE!" He charged at her again, but she was already at the backpack, she quickly grabbed the light saber, and activated it, than swung blindly hoping to hit him. She than heard him screaming in pain, when she looked at him, she saw that she cut off one of his arms.

She smiled. "The only one dieing today is you." He glared at her, she charged him, but he was still able to fight, he just split his arm, which caused Ara-ty to hesitate, and miss him. She looked back at him. "So you guys can split your arms. Just like General Grievous."

She must have hit a button For her than yelled. "Don't you dare compare my people to that copier." Another slasher jumped out of a vent behind Samuel, Aira-ty was starting to hope he didn't notice it, but he quickly turned around grabbed the Slasher, and threw it at her, She used the light saber to quickly cut it into half than cut it's arms and head off. He than charged her, but this time Aira-ty was to slow he grabbed her by one of his arms, and used the other to squeeze her hand and cause it to drop the light saber. He started to laugh. "I guess i'll have fun with you fir-"

Aira-ty looked down at the green blade that was sticking threw his stomach. She could barely see Emily behind him holding the lightsaber. "Play time's over." She than pulled it out, and he released Aira-ty, holding the spot were she stabbed him. He than got up, and looked at them with fury in his eyes. " They still need more bodies, They need you to turn, they need you to DIE!" He than started to charge them.

Aira-ty than said. "How is he still alive?" the than jumped out of his way.

Emily than replied. "Remember when i said Quadrachions are hard to kill?" They expected him to charge them again, but he was on the ground clearly in pain. He tried to stand but he just couldn't get his legs to work. Than another slasher came out of a vent. It quickly noticed Samuel on the ground, and started to slowly walk over to him. But what surprised Emily, and Aira-ty he didn't scream, didn't try to get out of the way, he just...embraced it saying "Make me whole."

They quickly got out of there, and to an elevator before more slasher came. In the elevator they didn't say a word for there were no words to say M2 didn't even make a sound.


	17. Star Wars Dead Space Ch16

When the elevator doors opened they quietly walked out, and headed for the tram. Aira-ty than broke the silence. "What the hell happened? Why the hell did he attack us? I met a large amount of the crew, and all had clean good backgrounds, and had good personalities, why did so many people just... snap.?"

"I don't know Aira-ty, i just don't know. I think all this is because of that dang marker, that is in the cargo hold... Why was the marker taken off the planet?" Emily looked at Aira-ty expecting to get some dumb excuse.

"Some organization wanted it, and the company had no use for it, so they agreed to sell it to them... for a good price."

Couple of questions swam around Emily's head. "How much?'

Aira-ty smiled. "200 billion credits."

Emily stopped in mid track, almost running into M2. "Did they accept to that?" Aira-ty nodded. And Emily mouthed 'wow'. They ran into couple more Slashers but they were able to kill them with ease. As they rounded a corner and saw two slashers lying on the ground. They decided to keep their distance for they didn't like the situation. Emily knelled down trying to get a look at them. "Are they dead?"

Aira-ty pulled out her blaster, and shot the Slashers, they jumped up, and tried to attack them, but Aira-ty killed them. She looked at Emily. "I will take that as a no." They continued on their journey, and arrived at the Tram Station. And it looked like luck was on their side, for the Tram was actually there this time. Emily chuckled in happiness. "Finally some luck." They all piled in the Tram, and set a destination for the Gun tower that looked over the Comms array blast doors. It took them awhile, and they ran over some slashers that got onto the track , when they arrived the platform was on fire. They both looked out the window at the blazing flames.

Aira-ty looked at Emily. "What now?" To answer her question M2 went out side and used his fire extinguisher to make a path to the door. As they made there may down the blazing tunnels, they has to seal their helmets for the smoke was to thick.

Emily looked around trying to see if there were any damaged pipes, but she didn't see any. "What cause all this?"

Aira-ty did a quick look around. "No clue, but on the plus side, and the creatures would have burned to death in all these flames." Emily nodded in agreement. When they got in sight of the door that led to the elevator that would take them to the guns, a slasher tried to attack them, but before it could reach them, it fell over dead, and on fire, this happened a couple times before they were in the elevator. They both took their helmets off. Aira-ty looked at Emily. "I do not want to go back down there."

Emily looked at the floor buttons. "We can take another route, after we get done here." When the doors opened they say a small row of 5 Laser cannon gun batteries. Emily cracked her knuckles. "Lets get to work." When they got into the seats of their guns, she saw what the growth went up to, it was a giant slug like creature that attached it's self on the hull.

Emily than heard Aira-ty yell "OPEN FIRE!" She than started to shoot, she watched as her green bolts slammed into the creature. They continued to shoot it, but three tentacles came out of it, and started to rip off parts of the ship, and throw it at them. Emily yelled. "Ignore the Tentacles, the ship's armor is strong enough to hold against them." She complied and continued to shoot the creature, but it seemed it wasn't doing a whole lot. She decided to shoot the tentacles. As she shot the tentacles, she could see the creature start to move, she guess it was hurting it, for she couldn't hear the creature.

She yelled over at Aira-ty. "Shoot the Tentacles, it's like the Slasher, you have to shoot off it's limbs." They than got to work shooting off the tentacles, when they shot off the original three more came out, and continued to throw debris at them. So they hot off those three, and the next three, and than the next, it started to seem like the creature had unlimited tentacles, but when they finally shot off the last three, it started to do a jerking movement, and than detached from the ship, and slowly float into space. Emily smiled, and they got off their guns. "Ok now we need to head back to the comms array station and turn it on" Aira-ty nodded, and they got back into the elevator, she decided they wouldn't go down the blazing tunnels of hell and go to a different floor.

When the doors opened, they saw the hall way was entirely covered in the fleshy growth stuff, Emily almost threw up, as she saw that there were bodies hanging from the roof. She also recognized one of them, as Derek. She felt a small thing in side her cry out.


	18. Star Wars Dead Space Ch17

As they walked down another long empty hallway of the ship Emily, and Aira-ty made their way to the coms array station. There was a lot of graffiti on the walls, many are symbols Emily has never seen, but Aira-ty said they could be found on the marker. But there was one set of symbols that Emily recognized, but Aira-ty didn't. She walked over to them "Do you know what they say?"

Emily walked over to the symbols and looked them over. "They say 'May the Lord protect use all' hm. I don't think he's going to be much help here." She stood up, and continued walking on.

Aira-ty than called after her. "What language is this?"

Emily turned around. "Quadrachion. If you are wondering, I was taught the language for i went to their country's Capital at one point.. None of them know basic."

Aira-ty hurried up to Emily "I was serving with GAR during the Clone wars, but i have never seen, or even heard of them... Who are the Quadrachions?"

Emily took a deep breath in. "Not much is known of them. We believe there to be around 6 billion of them, and most of them are in their country. But like we saw, some are out, and wondering the galaxy. There was this Quadrachion Jedi i ounce met, he lives on Tatooine. I believe he survived Order 66, and even started up, a droid works, and a ship yard. But that all i really know, there few in numbers, and not many of them want to talk about their people, but from what i've seen... They believe deeply into the whole honor thing, and they will defend that honor with their lives. I always thought that was stupid. I mean they have the potential to be the strongest group of people in the entire galaxy... But they just stay behind their borders, and use the technology they brought from their galaxy to keep people they don't want in out. They only connection to the rest of the galaxy is that their capital world has this rare metal that is so strong it can withstand lightsabers. they sell the metal but at a very high price. i believe the old Galactic Empire bought this metal.

Aira-ty looked blankly at her. 'For some one who said they didn't know a lot about them. you basically told me every thing about them. I hope we don't run into any more of them... I would hate to fight any more Slasher versions of them, or any more of them in general."

They got to the Array station entrance, and Emily braced her self to see the long hallway of dead people, but when she opened the door all the bodies were gone. The only sign of them was a large amount of blood on the ground. She looked around. "Be careful, the last time i was up here there was a large amount of bodies on the ground, since i don't se any must mean they got turned. Aira-ty nodded, and they walked down the hall way guns at the ready. When they got halfway down the hall way the lights shut off, but M23 turned on his flash light, but when he did a good size group of Slasher came out of the vents, Aira-ty and Emily fought them off, but Emily go nicked in the shoulder. sheer hot pain went up her arm, and neck "Blast it same shoulder... Damn that hurts."

Emily got it bandaged up, and they continued on their way. When they got to the observation window she saw that the fleshy growth that blocked the blast doors before was gown, so Emily pressed the button to open them. "Ghost do you copy?"

"Yes Commander, What is it?'

"We got the coms blast door open what do you want use to say?"

They heard Ghost grunt. "Just send out an SOS."

Aira-ty nodded to Emily telling her to send it out. "Any vessel in the area, this is Imperial Mining vessel Aldrean, please send help please we have encountered an alien force tat is very dangerous and very hostile please send help over."

A few minutes later they got a response. "Imperial mining vessel this is New Republic Star Destroyer Crest responding to your distress call. Hold on help is on the way."


	19. Star Wars Dead Space Ch19

Emily sat on a crate as she watched Dem, and the other Commando take care of any wounds the man had. She quickly thought of the possibility that they were actually going to live. "Does your ship have any shuttle that are equipped with an Hyperdrive?"

The pilot looked over at her. "Why yes we do. But if we do not hurry the survivors of that ship may use them to escape before we can."

Her mood got sower as she remembered they have to bring this pitiful thing with them when they escape the system. She than thought of the possibility of this man surviving. So maybe they won't have to bring him along... that is if he doesn't die on the way. She shook her head. She can't be thinking like this. "I'm going to look for any more survivors that may have ran deeper into the ship."

Ghost sighed. 'Ok but don't go to far in, if they left the immediate area that's their own fault, and they can find their own way of the ship."

Emily nodded and headed off. She kept her gun at a ready position, ready to shoot any slasher that dared attach her. She got bored of walking around and decided to read some of the graffiti that was written all over the wall. One caught her eye, she walked over to it and read it to her self. "Evan Isaac can't survive this... Who the hell is Isaac?" She continued looking at the graffiti, but none were very interesting, many were notes to people who are most likely dead or a tally of how many of "them" they killed... none were more than 10. She thought on this for a moment. "How the hell did i survive all this shit so far, but ever one else on this ship could hardly handle a one slasher." She figured she was being to loud, when a slasher jumped from a vent. "I'm in no mood for you good sir." She raised her rifle readying to fire... but the slasher was having it bladed hands up as if it was surrendering. She looked at it in surprise, but didn't lower her gun.

She guessed the slasher tried to "speak", but all the noise it made was the normal growls that all the other slashers make "Who the hell... were you?" Again the slasher tried to "speak" but it didn't get very far. She decided to ask yes or no questions. "Are you a threat to me?" The slasher shook his head, but for the reason it was a slasher she didn't lower her gun. "What do you want?" The slasher than did a gesture that meant for her to follow. She turned on her com-link and told Ghost "I found a... Survivor, but he ran off, i'm following him now, so don't leave without me k?"

She heard a frustrated sigh from the other end. "Fine, but if you run into any of them, do not engage, and return to use right away got it?"

"Yeah yeah i got it." She looked to the slasher. "Lead on." The slasher started to move but it noticed something that was next to Emily. She followed it's gaze and saw that M2 was next to her with his little high powered bolter out pointed at the slasher. She looked to the slasher again. "Did you not hear me?! I said lead on or i'll just kill you were you stand!" The slasher obeyed and moved on. "Oh and no going into any vents got it!" The slasher did a gesture that she took as 'fine'. they followed the slasher down several hallways.

They than got to a large dark room, and when she entered it's lights turned on to reveal a large Marker."What! But that thing is suppose to be in the cargo bay not in some random room." She looked at the slasher. "Did you guys move this thing here?!" It shook it's head. "So there was two markers?" She looked at the marker, and after a while she started to see marker symbols, and than a bright light appeared and when it vanished she not on the ship, but somewhere on the ground. She first thought she was on some planet, but she had a feeling that she wasn't. She looked around, she was on what appeared to be a large tower of stone, in the center was a Yellow marker that wa slightly glowing. She grew frantic, and screamed out. "WERE THE HELL AM I?!"

A deep male voice responded. "You are in your own mind my child."

She grew evan more frustrated. "Don't call me child... WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

A couple of seconds passed, and it responded. "There is no clear answer, but i am the marker."

She looked to the yellow maker. "How the hell did you get in my mind?!"

The voice started to laugh, "I am in every mind, no matter what kind of training you had, you can't keep me out. I am what cause so many to go insane and kill others, and them self, and i am the one who spread the infestation."

"What the hell do you want from me!"

It began to laugh again. "What i want is simple. I want you to make us whole."

She started to feel confused. "How?"

'Return us to the planet, than and only than i will be made whole."

"Why me!?" She tried to look for a way out, but she saw none.

"No reason, you were the only one that strayed from your pack, so i chose you."

"My pack? They'll never let this happen, what ever you are saying i bet nothing good will come of it. Find your own damn way to the planet, i'm leaving, and you can stay in this god forsaken ship, for all i care about." She pointed her gun, at the marker and started to shoot it, she heard a roar, and slashers started to attack her. "Get the hell out of my mind!" She killed most of the slashers, and decided to throw some grenades, she pulled two thermal detonators off her belt and threw them at the marker. The blast knocked her back, and did serious damage to the marker but, it wasn't enough, she continued to shoot it, and tan saw a slasher, that must have been a Storm Trooper, she rushed over to it, knocked it over, and took the thermal detonator that was on the back of it's belt, and threw it at the maker. It explosion, must of been enough to do it for a very bright white light appeared and, and she found her self were she was BEING SHOOK BY Ghost.

"EMILY! EMILY! Come on Emily!"

She came to and coughed a little. "What?" She looked at the group. "What?!"

Ghost sighed."Gave quiet a scare, you were taking a long time so we came to get you, and we found you standing here just gazing into nothing ness.

She felt confused. She looked around trying to find the marker, but she couldn't, she couldn't even see the Slasher that lead her here. She figured it was all an hallucination. "I'm fine, lets go." She hurried off back to the hanger, wondering if she did the right thing, and if she should have made it 'whole'.


	20. Star Wars Dead Space Ch20

They all huddle around the MAAT. The pilot was describe were the shuttles will be. "The shuttles won't be in the Hanger I'll be landing in, they'll be in the shuttle hanger, but it isn't far, and even a person who has never been on these ships, can find it, now lets hurry before people start taking off in them." They all boarded the MAAT, and the Pilot climbed into the cockpit. He than started up the engines, and closed the doors, he than took the gunship off the ground, and out the hanger, every one felt a weight lift off them, as they leave the ship, they couldn't be more happier leaving that ship, but they also knew that they were leaving one nightmare for another.

As they neared the New Republic ship, they decided to make a plan, Aira-ty spoke first. "Okay guys we need a plan encase of the two following scenario happen. Scenario A: The pilot dies, and scenario B: is that there is no shuttles left." She looked from one person to the next

M2 made a couple of beeps. "No, no M2 we can not pilot the entire ship, none of us know how, and why would we want to bring the entire infestation with us? We want to get away from them, not bring them along..." Emily looked at the ship as they grew closer to it. "I'm pretty sure the ship a maintenance shuttle, and only Engineers, of high ranking as access to it. So all we need to do is find one of them, or just find him in general, and get the codes off him, so we can get past the security doors, and be able to access the shuttle, but i don't know, thats how it is in with us, so it could be different in the New Republic."

Eddie paced back and forth a couple of times, he tan said. "Well if we can't get any shuttle of any kind, we could just us the ship's com arrays to contact another ship, and hope that it doesn't get over run also... and if we can;t do that, well we could take this MAAT down to the colony, i hear that's were all the shuttles from the Aldrean went."

The Gunship, than started to sway, and shake violently, Aira-ty went and pressed the coms that went to the cockpit. "Dude what the hell are you doing?!" but they got no reply. She yelled in frustration. "Pilot's MIA..." she than saw that than looked out a window. "Pr-pair for impact!"

Emily looked at Aira-ty in confusion. "What?" But before she could get a reply, the gunship crashed into something, and Emily was thrown forwards onto Eddie, and Ghost onto her, the gunship, than came to a stop. "Ghost... can you get off me?" Ghost than got up, and Emily looked around, but when she looked to her left, she was staring right into Eddie's eye's. She looked down and saw that she was siting on Eddie's lap, and his hands were on her stomach, she shot off him faster than fast. They than stood up, cleared their throats, and dusted them self's off, She tried to looked at Eddie, but he was red in the face, and was looking away.

Aira-ty than let out a sigh of frustration. "Oh my lord, Come on love birds lets get moving."

Emily snapped back to reality, looked around for her helmet, found it, and than put it on. She than exited to Gunship, with Eddie right behind her. She looked around. "Well it looks like we crashed in the hanger." She looked around for the door, and found it, she turned back to the rest, M2 was by the front guns, of the gunship, Ghost was looking up at Aira-ty who was on top of the gunship looking into the cockpit of the ship, and Eddie was standing by the gunship's wings looking out of the hanger, at the ship that they just came from

Aira-ty jumped down, and dusted her self off. "Well the pilot is no longer MIA he is KIA. It looks like he killed him self, with his side arm."

Ghost looked puzzled. "Why in hell would he do that?" He looked up, at the cockpit, not knowing what to expect.

Aira-ty who has started walking towards the hanger doors said. "I don't know, i kinda can't ask him, for he's dead. Come on we need to get to the shuttle hanger" Every one ran to catch up with her.

Eddie was walking backwards looking out the hanger back at the ship. "Wow it looks so peaceful, who would know there are nasty killing monsters running around it." The other commando just grabbed his shoulder and turned him so he was facing the front of the group like the rest. They all got by the door weapons at the ready, and before anyone could open the door, a man stumbled out, he walked a few passes said "Make us whole" and slumped over dead as a puddle of blood started to spread away from him. Aira-ty looked at Ghost "Well he's dead." Ghost didn't say anything else he just looked threw the door to see if the thing that killed him was still around.

He looked back at the dead man, and walked threw the door. "You don't need to worry it's all clear, none of the vents are broken, so it must mean there isn't any of them down here."

Emily walked threw followed by the rest. "Than what killed him?"

Without looking back he just said. "He did."

Emily gave a little grunt. "What tells you that?" He foot than hit something metal, and sent it across the floor, she looked at it and saw that it was a blaster pistol, with a bloody hand print on it.

Ghost looked back. "That." He continued walking, and the rest caught up to him, and made their way to the elevator. When they exited the elevator none of the vents were broken, and Emily didn't see any signs of slashers being around. Emily found it strange that she hasn't even saw a glimpse of them so far.

They rounded a corner that a coupe of dead people slumped against the walls, she first thought that slashers killed them, but when she walked past them she saw that they all head gun shot to the head, and blasters by their hands, she began to wonder what made them kill them self's.

Ghost was looking up at a sign that said "Shuttle Hanger." and it had an arrow pointed down the right. As they neared the Shuttle Hanger their walks turned into jogs, and than their jogs turned into runs. When they got to the Hanger's door they all took in a deep breath all hoping that there would be a shuttle left. Emily noticed a little digital clock thing that had words above shuttles remaining and the numbers read 20/20 which meant no shuttle have left yet, she felt so much better knowing that they were finally going to bet to go home, that when the doors open and revealed a blazing inferno from hell he almost gave up.


	21. Star Wars Dead Space Ch21

They all stood there for a few minutes just starring into the blazing inferno that was the ship's shuttle hanger. Aira-ty seemed to be the most optimist of them all. "Come on guys just because the hanger is filled with flames doesn't mean that there isn't a shuttle one could be in there just waiting for us. So seal up those helmets folks we're going in!" They all complied and sealed up their helmets, and headed into the inferno. All the shuttles Emily was seeing were destroyed, all burning. as she neared a shuttle that seemed to be in the best shape it exploded sending Emily flying a few feet backwards. She got up, and looked around, but all she could see was hell.

She turned on her Coms-link. "Guys i'm not seeing anything, i'm heading back to the door." She got few responses back. When she got back to the door she stood in the door way waiting for the rest to return, one by one they all came back, M2 was the first he was using his fire extinguisher in a hopeless attempt to put out the flames. "M2 stop you made need that for latter." the droid made some beeps and complied. The next was the silent Commando, he came back his white armor scorched, the next was Eddie his armor in similar fashion, and than Dem came back, she was panting, and than came Aira-ty, she took one last glimpse into the blazing hanger, than pressed the button and watched as the doors closed.

Aira-ty gave a heavy sigh. "Well that does it, we have no way out of this system." They all leaned against the wall, all pondering what to do next.

It was Emily's turn to be optimist. "Come on guys remember we still have a chance there could still be that maintenance shuttle." Emily walked over to a wall terminal, and activated it. She was first going through it, but than she became frantic scrolling though the terminal, before she slammed her fist into. "Damn these people." She turned to the others. "Well there was a Shuttle but, it was destroyed, along with these so that no one could get off the ship." She walked over to the wall leaned against it and sank to the floor.

The silent commando went over to Eddie and shook his shoulder. Eddie looked at his last squad mate, than he seemed to get a jolt of energy. "I can't believe i forgot!" He turned to Emily. "Emily. Don't you remember how we got here in the first place?"

Emily pondered for a second. "The shuttle but that thing is destroyed."

He pointed at her. "Yes it was, but were did that shuttle come from?"

Emily again pondered for a second. "We came from the Imperial Dream, when i told them my crew was still on the ship... Oh my, the Imperial Dream, i think they would still be there, how long have we been here?" She jolted up, and shook Eddie.

"We have been here for about 28 hours. And it is against protocol to abandon a search until day 7 has past. So yes the ship should still be there, all we need to do is get to the d=bridge, and get in contact with them, and than they'll come and get us."

The rest of the group stood up, Aira-ty gave a little whoop. "So we still have a way off this ship, now all we need to do is find the Tram system, and get t the bridge."

Emily shook her head, "The ship is under 1200 meters of length so the ship as no tram system we are walking there." Aira-ty grunted, and they headed off. They kept an eye on all vents as they past them, Eddie heard a grunt, from one of the vents and went to investigate, when he opened the vent he saw that it made a vertical drop down, he peered down, and saw a Slasher. He pulled a grenade out activated it, and dropped it. He backed away from the vent, and heard a loud thud, the group than continued there way to the bridge using signs as their guide.

As they rounded a corner they saw some surviving New Republic Troopers. They all got excited cause these guys would know a quicker way to the bridge, they came out, and Ghost waved his hand to get the soldiers attention. "Excuse me sirs, would you happen to know the way to the bridge." The troopers turned around guns raised, one of them yelled "HOLD IT" Ghost raised his hands, "Wow wow, easy now guys, we just need to get to the bri..." Just than one of the Troopers shot him, Ghost looked down and saw were the he was hit... He looked up at the troopers. "Ow." They both than opened fire, killing him. Ghost fell backwards dead. Emily looked at Ghost completely shocked, at what just happened. She tried to run out to Ghost body, but the troopers opened fire on her, when they saw her. Eddie came out from behind the corner and opened fire, the two troopers tried to fight back, but they were no match for the commando.

Emily than ran out to Ghost's body. "No no no no NO! Ghost you can't die you can't, come back!" They than came some yelling from down the hall, and more Republic troopers came out, shooting at them, the rest came out shooting back.

Eddie looked back and saw an Elevator he gestured for every one to fall back to the it. He than grabbed Emily's shoulder, but she fought back, trying to get back to Ghost' dead body. "Emily he's gone, we need to go, he won't want you to die as well." She seemed to not hear him, for she continued to fight back till she saw a figure standing over Ghost's body... It was ghost, but translucent with a blue tint to him.

He pointed to the elevator. She looked on in confusion, as he faded away, she than spotted the New Republic troopers closing in, she than got to her feet and ran to the elevator, slamming into elevator wall, and Eddie was right behind her, he quickly pressed a random floor, and the doors closed. Emily sank to the elevator's floor crying. She was silent for the entire trip up.

Dem started to pace. "What the hell was that?! Why the hell did they try to kill us, we don't even look like those things."

Aira-ty shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not part of the New Republic."

Just than a Male voice came over the ship wide PH system. "All surviving crew members this is your captain speaking, we have made contact with an unidentified hostile alien life form, in a effort to make sure the creators do no escape the ship, i have destroyed all means of leaving the ship, it has been an honor serving with you all."

When the elevator stopped they came out guns at the ready, but Emily stayed were she fell. Eddie walked over to her. "Come on Emily, we have to keep moving, Ounce we get in contact with that ship, we'll make these bastards pay."She looked up at him, and nodded, she than stood up, and exited the elevator.


	22. Star Wars Dead Space Ch22

They steps were slower than they should be, but Emily's was even slower. She was good 10 feet behind the whole group, she didn't even have her gun in her hands. She could get the fact that Ghost was dead, she has done over 100 repair,and maintenance missions with him over the years, she was used to seeing him. She would never forget the day of their first mission together, nothing special happened, he just acted like a dork, and almost crashed the shuttle, other than that it was another day, another mission. He was assigned to them as their shuttle pilot, for the one before him was killed on the job, when a rouge piece of debri crashed into the shuttle. Her walk slowed down even more to a crawl, she wasn't even paying attention, when she walked into the wall. She didn't fall over she just stood there facing the wall. She felt the wall shake a little and the vent that was on the wall busted when a slasher jumped through it, she didn't even notice it, she heard blaster fire, but it sounded like it was far away, and behind a closed door, she was brought back to the world when she was shook violently, and slapped a couple of times. She looked up at the person who shook her and saw that it was the silent commando.

Eddie walked over to her. "What is your problem?! Don't give me the bull shit of your closet friend died." He leaned close to her, almost face to face. "I had to watch two of my friends die." He walked on a little and turned his head to look at her. "If you can't keep up, you'll be left behind got that?! I said do you got that?!"

She didn't say anything just nodded her head. She only gave a little bit of effort to keeping up. But she was brought back to the world again, when she tipped over something. "Ow what the hell?!" She rubbed her head looking for what she tripped over. She than saw the face of a dead Republic Trooper. "Oh" She stood up, and looked back at the group who was still going on. The trooper's com-link came to life, This is your captain speaking, all ship personal are to be terminated, we do not want anyone leaving this ship, ounce that is done... you know what to do, kill all ship personal, and anyone troopers who will not follow this order, the fate of the entire galaxy is in your hands, do the right thing."

She looked down at the dead trooper processing this. "Oh shit." She rushed up to the rest of the group. "Guys guys!"

Eddie let out a sigh. "I told you we would leave you behind."

She looked at him in confusion. "What? No, i just over heard the captain speaking to the troopers over com-links, and he gave them order to kill anyone they see."

They seemed to be taken back. "Oh.. Well umm, we better be careful, besides i bet we won't run into any troopers, they will be dealing with the creatures more."

Just than they heard some yelling down the halls, and when they looked they saw a group a survivors running, one was begging at what ever was chasing them to stop, but he was shot in the head, troopers than came into sight, and shot the other survivors. One of them spotted them. "There's more down there!" They than started to charge them shooting at them. Emily was than filled with complete desire to kill them all.

She smiled, and dropped her bag, and pulled out her light saber, and activated it. She noticed some of them slowed down a bit when they saw her pull it out, but they continued their assault. She started to laugh, and she charged them. They started to shoot at her, but she easily reflected their laser bolts. She than crashed into the ones that were in the front of their formation, she started to hack, and slash at all that was before her. They tried to fight back, but they got no were, she just cut them down like she was a MK.42 Tree harvester, and they were the trees. Some tried to run, but she simply grabbed him with the force, and slammed him into a wall till his head exploded like a pimple. She than threw his body, at another trooper that was trying to flee knocking him to the ground. She than lunged at him, cutting off all of his limbs. She smiled down at the armless, and legless man, as he screamed from the pain, he than with eye's full of tears begged her to spare him, she just laughed at the thought of letting him live. "You guys should of thought of that before you killed my friend."

She than took a grenade from one of the dead troopers, pulled the pin, and than put it into the man's mouth, she backed up a few meters, and watched as it exploded. She smiled, and laughed as she looked at what burning remains were left of the man. She than felt a thud on the back of her head, and all went dark.

When she opened her eyes she was in a sea of darkness, she looked around, but saw nothing. Just than a glowing red object faded out of the darkens, she recognized it as the marker that is on the other ship. She looked at questionably. "How the hell did you get here." She did another look around. "OK were in the galaxy is here any way right?" She looked at the marker. She laughed nervously. "And i'm talking to a rock. A red glowing rock that creates monsters."

A voice was than heard behind her. "No it doesn't." She quickly turned around to see Ghost.

"How? You're dead."

He laughed. Obi Wan was dead, yet he helped guide a young Luke. So me being dead doesn't mean i can't speak with you."

She looked around him nervously. "Yeah, but Obi Wan was a Jedi, you're not. Besides the point, what did you mean but it doesn't?"

He smiled. "It doesn't make monsters, just changes the form a dead being."

Again she took another look around. "Yeah it may change a dead person, changes them into a killing monster."

Again he smiled. "They only kill those who do not embrace the marker in unity of mind, body, and soul. And to those who do embrace this know that death is only the beginning."

She turned back to the marker. "Were are we?" She turned back to Ghost, but he had another person next to him, another old dead friend, her old Jedi master. "Master Chie ? Your here to?" She looked to Ghost who was looking at him, in the way one would look at his enemy. She guessed he wasn't here with Ghost. "What do you have to say about the marker Master?"

He sighed. "My poor poor Emily, Do you know what you have done?" She shook his head. He looked at her with worry in his eyes. "You killed 32 men, in the most monstrous way, so full of hate, and anger, you are so close to the Dark sides door, that you are all but lost." He pointed to Ghost. "This man is not the friend that yo knew, and trusted, just an hallucination made up by the marker to trick you into doing what it wants, like it almost did some other poor man, far far from here. Do not listen to him."

Ghost looked from Master Chie, and that to Emily, than back to Master Chie. "I'm pretty sure she would be able to recognize her most closet friend old man, maybe it is you, who is here to lie, and to trick." He looked at Emily. Tell him, that i am Ghost and that he is a fool, to believe other wise."

She looked to one to the other. "Ghost what is it you want with me?"

He sighed, "To do what is right, to return the marker to the planet, to make it whole. This can be ended if you only return it to the planet's surface, back to the place it was found."

She glared at Ghost but than back to Master Chie. "What is it you want with me?"

He smiled. "Nothing, i am here only to warn you, to tell you not to listen to him, you know i never force anyone to do anything. The only thing i make people do, is make, and keep a promise, but if you listen to him, and return that marker back to the place it was found, it will create, and unleash, a power so grand, that it would dwarf the power of both Death Stars put together."

She looked to Ghost. "Nice try Marker Man. I now know that you are the one here to trick me. The marker's last attempt tried to make me do the same thing, i mean really, is this the bet you can do?" She than pulled out her lightsaber, and slashed the marker in half, The red glow flickered than faded, and when she turned back she saw that Ghost was no were to be seen.

"Good job my child, now go, hurry, you know what you need to do know." Everything than faded into opened her eyes with a start, and coughed a little, she looked around, but she didn't see any of her friends. He hands, and her feet tied, and it seemed that she was placed in a locker of some kind, she was stripped of all her weapons, and tools. She stood up, but wobbled a little, and she couldn't move very much, she tried to walk, but she just ended up, falling back wards, and hitting the wall. She slid to the floor, but the lights turned on. It was some kind of Engineer's supply closet. She stood up again, and managed to get her self over to the table, there she found, a blow torch, she turned it on, and used it to cut to strands off her wrists, and feet.

She than opened the door, and peered out, she saw the massive blood stain were she killed all the troopers, some of their guns were on the floor, she rushed over and picked one up, she checked it, and it seemed to be all god. She than looked around for any signs of were her friends went. She looked down at the blooded ground, she than looked around the surrounding area, and saw at least 4 dead bodies. "Great 28 creatures, that could still be in the area. She heard a loud roar, but when she looked behind her, she saw the blast doors has been closed. "Well that's one good thing," She figured that the rest of the group went to the bridge. So she she took off running down the path she believed they went, judging by the signs on the wall she was going in the right way.


	23. Star Wars Dead Space Ch23

Emily walked down the hallway with her weapon raised, ready to blast anything. She was about to try her com-link, but when she raised her wrist to speak into it, she saw they also took it as well. "Oh my... Really guys? Wow just leave me for dead why don't you?" She saw signs of the group going through the area. She saw dead slashers, and dead New Republic troopers. She saw one dead body was in pretty good shape, so she decided to search him for com-link, as she neared the body, it lurched forwards, and attacked her. She jumped backwards in surprise. The creature than bent down, and picked up two pipes that were on the ground. Emily raised her gun, and started to shoot the creature as it charged her. She shot off it's legs, and when it fell over three large tentacles burs ted out were the legs ounce were.

She aimed for these new limbs, blasting them off. the creature than stopped dead inches from her boot. She kicked it's head to make sure it was dead. "Well, i actually like you guys more than the others." She was about to continue walking, when she remembered that he may still have a com-link on him. She bent over, and pried found what she was looking for. She pried it off it's wrist and looked it over. It was damaged a little bit, but she decided to give it a try. "Hello? Anyone there? Eddie? Aira-ty? Dem?... Silent guy?". She only got static. "Fuck" She decided to keep it encase they replied or something. After walking down the hall for a few minutes following the signs that the others left behind as they made their way to the bridge, a voice come over the com-link.

"You need to stop moving." For reasons unknown she instantly obeyed and stopped walking. She reached into her pocket, and pulled the com-link out.

"Who is this?" She looked down at the com-link, and decided to mount it on her wrist, so she could use it better.

"Who i am doesn't matter, but if you walk even a foot you're dead."

Emily glared at the com-link. "Threatening me won't stop me, i have to get to the bridge."

She heard a sigh. "I'm not threatening you, i'm warning you. Peer in the hallway to your left."

She looked at the hallway, and got against the wall, and leaned her head a little bit out just enough so she could see around it. What she saw stunned her. It seemed to be one of those big Brutes. There was also some slashers, and one of those other creatures, she encountered earlier, but it had two axes in it's hands instead of pipes. "How can you see these? Are you in some kind of security room?"

"You can say that, but i don't think you can take on that many. None of them have noticed you, so you should try, and sneak by before they do."

Emily swallowed, and started to tip tow across, trying to move as quickly, and as silently as possible. She got across, and let out a sigh."I'm glad that's done." she continued on her way, when she heard a *thump* *thump* *thump*. She quickly looked behind her to see that the Brute as wondered into her hallway, it quickly saw her, and roared, signaling the others to attack. She than started to run, looking for a way out.

"There is an elevator down the right upcoming hallway, take it." Emily nodded her head, when she turned the corner she did a quick look behind her, to see evan more creatures than before, another Brute, and at least 20 more slashers, and that other creature was know chasing her, but she had a good 8 meter distant between her, and them. She saw the elevator, and it's doors was open, she kicked it into over drive, and lunged into the elevator, quickly pushing what ever button her finger hit. When the doors closed she heard a very loud *thud*. She gulped, and got into a corner. She looked over to the button panel to see what level fate has destined her to go down, it was level 10. She guessed that it can;t be as bad, as this level. She looked around the elevator to see if there was anything else in the elevator. She saw a body, and pointed her gun at it, she kicked it in the head to see if was alive, and decided to shoot it to double check. It was dead, she saw a log next to i and picked it up. It read "The bridge is lost, the med lab is lost, the shuttle hanger is lost, all hope is lost."

She gave a little huff. "Well than." She looked around her. "I'm not lost, i'm in a elevator, on a ship infested with evil monsters... It could be better... How is you day?" She looked at the dead guy. "Right you're kinda dead... Why am i talking to you? God i just need to talk to something, not trying to kill me, i just can;t believe my group just left me... in a closet. Yeah i had a psycho moment, and killed 32 men, but it didn't mean they had to leave me behind, with out any weapons either, they even took my helmet! And my backpack... I had stuff in that backpack, and i licked my helmet very much." She looked back at the body. "Could i use your helmet?" There was a pause as if she was waiting for a reply. "Never mind, i don't like your helmets any way" She looked back at the dead guy, "Well it is pretty cool, i like how is still looks like your armor from the Rebellion, but more armored, and you have that Orange viser, that pretty cool." She looked over her battered armor, and than back to his. "What size are you?" She looked him over, to see how big the armor was, and to see how much it was damaged, it seemed in pretty bad shape so she decided against it. "Oh never mind, you can keep it... Besides, i don't want my group shooting me on the spot... That is if they don't just shoot me for being me... I still can't believe it, even my sister." The elevator dinged, and the doors opened, and she quickly looked guy over again, and found two grenades.

She than walked out into the hallway. The person over the com-link came back. "Nicely done back there, know if you want to get to the bridge you need to walk about 10 meters forwards, and take a left, go up a cargo elevator, and walk another 21 meters, and you should be able to find the bridge from there. I also checked for you, and your group is there, but they seem... sad."

She huffed at it. "They better be, i hope the idea of leaving me in a bloody closet with no way of defending myself, is weighing on their mind."

"Ummm but you can defend your self. You have a gun..."

"Yeah yeah, but still. They don't know that. I surely do hope they don't just shoot me. I mean without out Ghost there, i don't think any one will stop them."

She did a look around, trying to see if she could see any more creatures. "Were the hell are they all, i mean i just ran from a large group of them, but up here, i don't see any."

She looked down at the com-link. The person than replied. "I don't know, maybe they don't like that level."

The next few minutes went silent, neither her, nor the person over the com-link spoke, when she got up the cargo lift, and walked the amount of distant she was told, she saw a sign that said "Bridge." She walked up to the door, getting ready to open it, but she decided to wait, and walked over to a wall and sat against it. She leaned her head against the wall looking up at the celling. She started to hum to herself not knowing what else to do, she would take several glances over to the door, expecting it to open, and what would happen after that she didn't know, nor wanted to think about it.

She actually fell asleep, and she dreamt of being back at the Jedi temple, she could see her Master, and Master Yoda, and all of the others.  
A loud banging sound came from the door and it exploded and clones came rushing out, the Jedi went to face them, and it seemed they would win, but than he came. He came and killed them all, and before he killed her she woke with a start. She quickly noticed she wasn't in the same spot as before, it seemed she was inside of the bridge, on a chair. She looked around, and saw Eddie looking at her. She tried to move, but found out she was tied to the chair. She glared at him. "You really love tying me up don't you?"

He shrugged. "It was the only way the others would allow me bringing you in."

She looked over Eddie, and saw a large bruise on his cheek. "By god man what the hell happened to you face?"

He looked away and put his hand on his cheek. "Well after Aira-ty knocked you out, i fought her, that we still needed you, and that we should still take you, a fight broke out, and i got punched. She wanted to leave you for dead, so i did what i could to make sure you would stay alive."

She was not moved by what he said. "So you tie me up in a closet?"

He shrugged. "It's better than killing you."

She sighed. "Fine what ever, but can you untie me now?"

He shook his head. " Aira-ty wants to talk to you."

Aira-ty walked out from behind a wall. She pulled out a her gun, and held it to Emily's forehead, Emily flinched a little but she expected this. She looked up in he face, and spat "Do your worst."

Aira-ty smirked, and put her gun away. She pulled out a knife, and cut the ties off her wrist and feet. She than got face face. "If you do some thing like that again.. "I will kill you." She than walked away.


	24. Star Wars Dead Space Ch24

Emily stood up rubbing her hands were the bounds. She looked at Aira-ty who was walking away, and called out. "Do what again?! Save the group's life?!"

Aira-ty spun around, and walked up to her. "You call that saving?! We could have handled them all as a group if you didn't decide to go all psycho, you killed those soldiers in such a revolting way there isn't even words to describe it."

"Oh yeah, like all of us could have taken on 32 soldiers who most likely had friends near by. Plus even if i did do that, doesn't mean you had to leave me for dead."

It seemed like Aira-ty was looking into her soul, but she knew she wasn't. "I did what i thought was for the greater good. For all i knew you could have turned on us, and killed us to. So to prevent that i left you behind. Be lucky i didn't kill you." She walked away a few meters, and than looked over her shoulder. "We're done, bring this matter up, and i'll kill you."

Emily glared at her. "At least give my stuff back."

Aira-ty pointed to her backpack that was on a chair. Emily walked over to it, to found her stuff in it. But one thing was missing. "I would like to have all my stuff back." She said as she turned around.

Aira-ty was holding her lightsaber. "You're to dangerous to have this, i'll give it back when i feel you can handle it."

Emily just used to force, and took it came out of Aira-ty's hand into her own. "That's not for you to decide." She put the lightsaber back into her backpack expecting Aira-ty to attack, but she never did. She than turned to Eddie. "Have you guys contacted the Imperial Dream?"

Eddie shook his head. "No it's damaged." He pointed to the station which the Coms were she could see little zaps of electricity from it.

She than walked over to it, and examined it. She tied together some of the wires, and did other minor repairs to it that she could. "Well i got it working again, but i can't fix the long range. Something must of knocked the antenna off from the outside of the ship."

Dem walked over to her. "Is the Imperial Dream in range?"

Emily checked for all ships that was in range of the short range radio. "Nope. The only ship in range is the one we came from." She looked to the group. "So we are going to have to fly the ship into range of the Imperial Dream."

Every one looked at her like she was crazy, Aira-ty was the one t ask the question that was on every one's mind. "How are we suppose to fly this ship?"

Emily shrugged. "Keep hitting buttons till the ship moves, or we all die."

She walked over to a computer console to see what she could find when the person who helped her get to the bridge spoke through her com-link. "You're doing it wrong, the pilot's chair, and console is 5.3 meters to your left." Emily looked to her left and saw what she was talking about. The chair, and console was in front of the main view port. She than walked over to it, and pressed some buttons, and the console came to life.

"Hey guys, i found the pilot's chair." She sat in the chair and looked it over. She saw the controls that she guessed moved the ship.

Eddie put his hand on her shoulder. "Do you have the lightest clue on how to fly this ship?"

Emily looked at him. "Nope." Eddie sighed, and Emily gunned the engines, and the ship lurched forwards, sending anyone not siting flying backwards. She pulled up the coms array, to see when she would get in range of the Imperial Dream. She than looked ahead, and saw that she had to go through the debris field. "Uhh guys i need you to man the controls fore the point defense laser guns."

Aira-ty shouted at back at her. "We can only access the ones for the bridge."

Emily looked over her shoulder. "Good enough we don't really need the rest of the ship." She than turned her attention back to piloting. "Guys we are about to enter the debris field get ready." When the ship entered the debri field she saw the laser bolts from the guns open fire shooting the asteroids that got to close, and Emily tried to dodge as many of them as she could. She could feel some of the asteroids hit the ship. She tried to avoid a big one, but it hit the ship, shaking it violently. "Just a little bit further guys, we are almost out." She than saw a large asteroids that was closing in on her path. She gunned the engines to the max speed that the ship could go. As she got closer to the asteroid she could hear the others begin to protest. "Hang on!" She did the best she could, but the as she rounded around it, the asteroid hit the underbelly of the ship, shorting out the systems. The lights turned off, but than the emergency lights kicked on.

She than slowed the ship down, till she got it to a complete stop. She looked back at the others, she could barely see them in the low light. "Is every one al right?" She than heard them all groan, and M2 gave a low series of beeps. "Well you're all alive so thats good." She than brought up the signal range and saw that the Imperial Dream was know in range. "We're in range" She than brought up damage reports, and like she expected, the ship is all but gone. "Well the good news is, the docking bay is ok, all paths down to the docking bay are ok, we still have gravity, life support is still functional, annnd we are all alive."

Aira-ty got out of her seat. "What's the bad news?"

Emily turned back to the console. "We have a lot of damage through out the ship, annnnd it is still full of mindless monsters, wanting to kill is." She walked over to the coms control, and got the connection to the Imperial Dream. "Imperial Dream, this is Emily, we need a pick up, do you copy." She than waited, and she got static back but she could make out voices. "Our signal is low." She looked to M2, "M2 come over here, and plug in, and try and boost the signal." The little droid rolled his way over, and plugged into the socket. She looked back to the controls, and saw the signal was a little bit stronger. "Better than nothing. Imperial Dream please repeat. This is Emily from earlier, and we need a pick up, from the New Republic Star Destroyer that is in the system."

She than could hear the captain, but there was still static. "Why are you on a New Republic ship?"

She smiled a little. "Long story, but you can't miss it, it's by the debri field, and is heavily damaged. We would love it if you could come on down, and pick us up."

His voice came back. " Roger, ETA 10 minutes." She sat back smiling. "Well know e can go home" the radar than started to beep, and the silent Commando checked it out, and han gestured for the others to come check it out.

Eddie looked down at it. "Oh no. I don;t know how, but the Aldrean, is moving. Those things, found a way to pilot it."


End file.
